My Angel In Leather
by FeminineFerocious
Summary: The Yami's are a gang in Domino High who are rough and crazy. Then they meet Yugi and his friends who just might be the missing pieces they're looking for. When light and dark collide, will the secrets and lies be enough to pull them apart?
1. Domino High

Me: Okay, so I decided to do a new story, mainly because this one wouldn't leave me alone.

**Creature: Your seriously gonna do a yaoi story? What about the other story you've got?**

Me: Don't worry, I'll still work on that one too! I just wanna try this out! Hit it Annabi!

Annabi (new girl):Hey! I'll do the disclaimer. We do not own Yugioh, just this plot right here!

Chapter 1: Domino High

"MIND CRUSH!" Did you hear that? Well, that was the sound of Atem Amun, mind crushing someone. Why did he do that? It's because the poor soul who played him lost the game. A shadow game.

We are at Domino High, and here a lot of weird, unexplained things happen. See that poor guy lying on the ground right there? His name was Randal, and he lost a shadow game to the King of Games, Atem Amun. Atem and his friends were laughing their asses off, but bolted when they saw one of the schools security come walking by.

They always did this. Atem would never decline a challenge, be it a game, a dare, or a fight, or whatever. The guy just loved to win. So far, he was undefeated.

The three boys stood against a wall to catch their breath. The one who was Atem was the one with the spiky crimson tipped hair, with lightning streaks, and gold bangs to frame his face. His eyes were a deep crimson color, that showed only malice and arrogance. He stood at 5'8, and was well cut in the muscle department. All three boys had a nice deep egyptian tan.

Another one was Bakura, and he was another little psycho who loved to play games. He stood at 5'9, and had a strange scar under is right eye. His hair was white with a dark tint, his eyes were a deep red brown, and he to had some muscles on him.

The last one was Marik, and he was the most insane of the three. He could have been marked unstable. His hair was platinum blond, wild and pointing in all directions. His eyes were a deep lavender color, and some how menacing. He stood at 5'10.

The date was september 8, was to start. The boys were walking off still chuckling. They knew that Randal would be sent to the hospital, and then the looney bin just like all the others.

Bakura cried out openly,"The Yami's struck again! WOOHOO!" That's what they called themselves. The 'Yami's'. Means dark or shadows. They were their own gang. Everyone avoided them, knowing they were nuts, violent, nuts, mean, nuts, nasty, and I mean NUTS!

"Hell yeah! We are gonna have an awesome school year! Can't wait for some more players! I get the next one!" exclaimed Marik. "HA HA HA! Calm down Marik, you'll have your turn relax!" Atem howled. They stopped when they heard someone go 'tsk tsk'. The three turned around to look at at Atem's older cousin, Seto Kaiba.

"What did I tell you morons about keeping you powers in check?" growled Kaiba. "We were just having some fun!" whined Marik. "Yeah! And besides, Atem was the one who mind crushed him-" "You big mouth Bakura! Come here!" Atem then got Bakura in a head lock, and Marik wooted for them. Kaiba was losing his patience. He knew about the Yami's and their powers, after all they did live with him in his big mansion. He wondered where they wondered off to so early in the morning, so he went to the school to see if they were there.

"ENOUGH!" Kaiba screamed. The three boys stopped their rough housing. They usually listened to Kaiba because of a few good reasons. 1. Is because they live with him. 2. They work for him at his gaming company Kaiba Corp. And 3... Well, more on that later.

"You guys are Juniors for Christs sake, so act like it!" yelled the CEO. The Yami's just entered their Junior year, and Kaiba was in his Senior year. The Yami's grumbled their annoyance but said nothing. Even though they liked to do what they wanted, Kaiba was the boss.

Atem then said,"So, everything alright with the company over here Seto?" He asked that because the Yamis usually were in Egypt, running another Kaiba Corp office there. They decided to go back to Domino though for... certain reasons that they didn't want to explain. Not even to Kaiba.

"Everything is going well, thank you Atem. Though, I doubt I need much of your help." said Kaiba. Bakura then snickered,"What you need is to get laid Mr. CEO!" The Yami's laughed at that, and Kaiba merely scowled. The CEO lost his virginity when he was a sophmore, to some bimbo who had gotten him so stoned, he didn't know what he was doing. He hated women with a a passion ever since.

"Whatever. Let's just go to class,"growled Kaiba. They all had the same homeroom. Atem and the others followed suit; he was clutching his puzzle that hung around his neck on a chain as it started to glow. Bakura's ring, and Marik's rod were glowing to. The three stared at each other in confusion.  
Not sure of what to make of this, they just followed Kaiba to class.

-Meanwhile in the Attendance Office-

"My name is Joey Wheeler Miss!" said a young tall boy with scruffy blond hair. Joey, and three other boys were just finishing their registration, into the school. They would be freshman. The woman said,"Thank you Mr. Wheeler. Your registration is complete. You boys have a nice day, and welcome to Domino High!"

The four boys said their goodbyes to the lady, then the boy with the white hair and brown eyes said,"Well, I hope we have a smashing time here gentlemen!" He had a slight british accent. "I'm not worried Ryou! I'm actually excited!" exclaimed the boy with the egyptian tan. His name was Malik. Joey spoke up next saying,"Let's get something to eat first! Class hasn't started yet, so how 'bout we go get some grub. You down Yug?"

The boy named Yug, or rather Yugi nodded his head shyly, still not saying anything. Joey laughed and ruffled Yugi's unusual hair as the boy blushed. Joey couldn't help but say,"Your so small and cute!" And it was true. Yugi was only 5'0, with a child like face, big round amethyst eyes, and tri-colored hair.

So they went to the cafeteria to go eat. Unaware that their school days were going to be one wild ride...

-Meanwhile in Homeroom-

"I'm huuuunnngggrrryy!" whined Marik. The Yami's and Kaiba were in homeroom waiting for class to start. The Seniors and Juniors had homeroom together, while the Sophomores and Freshman roomed together.

"Then go and get something to eat!" Kaiba growled. Marik happily cried out,"YAY!" And bolted at the door to the cafeteria. Atem and Bakura got up saying,"We'll go to." No way were they going to let crazy Marik go off by himself. And with that, the Yami's headed off to get some school breakfast.

-In the cafeteria-

Yugi and his friends were busy eating their school breakfast, when Joey said,"I gotta go to the bathroom guys. Be right back." Joey walked off, and the boys continued eating. All was peaceful until...  
"GIVE ME MY GODDAMN PUDDING CUP!"

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou turned their heads to see a very angry looking Marik yelling at a very amused Bakura. "MAKE ME!" challenged the pudding thief. Yugi saw Marik try to punch Bakura's face open, when the theif dodged, and threw the pudding cup to Atem. "HA! COME AND GET IT MARIK!" yelled the king. Yugi watched horrified as Atem ran over to their table.

Yugi also noticed that the crazy teen looked a lot like himself. Just a more wild and crazy DEVIL of himself! Ryou noticed that another teen who looked similar to him ran over to his table. Atem yelled,"Bakura CATCH!" The boys noticed that the one called 'Bakura' grabbed the pudding cup and yelled,"Thanks Atem!"

Malik watched with a terrified expression as Marik literally jumped on top of their table, knocking over their food yelling at the top of his lungs in a manic scream,"I WANT MY F%$#ING PUDDING-" "Alright Marik here ya go, we were only teasing" replied Bakura.

He handed Marik the pudding cup, which calmed Marik down. Marik sat on the table, happily eating his cup of pudding. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik watched frightened at the three boys who now surrounded them. Atem finally noticing the boys stares growled,"What are you looking at?" Yugi turned his head at Atem's death glare.

Atem then looked at the boy more closely. He then noticed that the kid looked like a chibi version of himself. His puzzle glowed even more than before. Bakura saw Ryou and stared at the boy, with surprised eyes. Ryou looked like a kawaii version of him! Yugi and Ryou were to scared to say any thing to their tough look a likes. Bakuras ring glowed.

Malik, who was furious glared at Marik and said,"What the HELL is your problem! I'm talking to you!" Marik was about to punish the younger for yelling at him when he noticed his rod was glowing. He glanced back at Malik and his eyes widened.

Everyone was silent. Then the bell rang signaling for classes to start. Malik then grabbed Yugi and Ryou, and bolted away from their look a likes, off to class. The Yami's stared after them. They then went back to their homerooms.

Malik, Yugi, and Ryou managed to make it to class on time, and they saw Joey sitting in the back row. He motioned them to come join him.

"Sorry guys. I tried to come back to the cafeteria, but when the bell rang, a teacher dragged me here" Joey apologized. Malik shook his head and said,"Whatever! You won't believe what happened when you left!" "Why? What happened?" They were interupted by the teacher who gave the boys a glaring look.

They stayed quiet as the teacher introduced himself. "Hello class. My name is _Dr._ Saxton. And I will be your teacher for the semester." As Dr. Saxton explained the rules of his class, the boys were passing notes to each other.

Joey:_So what happened? Spill._

Joey passed his note to Malik.

Malik:_When you left, these three guys were rough housing, and cornering us. It was kinda scary._

Malik passed the note back to Joey who immediately read it, then started scribbling.

Joey:_NO FREAKING WAY! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU GUYS!_

Joey then passed the note back to Malik. Ryou tapped Malik on the shoulder to indicate that he wanted to write something down.

Ryou:_Relax Joey, we're fine. But here's the weird thing, the three guys actually looked like us! Only meaner! And tougher!_

Ryou passed the note back to Joey, who read it, and looked shocked. He mouthed,"Seriously?" The three boys nodded.

The teacher said,"Now I understand that some of you have signed up for the Junior/Senior Freshman Program. Which of you kids signed up?" Joey hearing this cried out,"That would be us Sir!" He pointed to Ryou, Malik, himself, and Yugi. Some of their classmate snickered. Who would want to sign up for something like that?

This program was so that a Freshman would get a Senior or a Junior to be their partner. Show them around the school, help them study with homework and tests, etc. And to make new friends. Usually kids who were hard at making friends were chosen, or signed up. The Senior or Junior gets to pick their kid.

After homeroom was over, Joey and his friends were sent to the office to go and meet their Senior or Junior. They were real excited. "I want to get a Junior. That way next year he or she will still be around!" Ryou squealed. Joey turned to Malik and said,"What about you?" "Me? Well, I'm hoping it's a guy, and that he's hot!" Malik replied honeslty. He was gay.

Yugi, still stayed quiet, just listening to his friends chatter. He heard them talking that maybe Yugi will finally get laid, and he blushed madly at that. His friends noticed and guffawed out loud. They reached the office, and waited patiently for their 'partners' to arrive.

-Meanwhile with the Yami's and Kaiba-

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" "NO FREAKING WAY!" "WE'RE NOT DOING IT!" "SCREW YOU!" yelled the Yami's and Seto Kaiba. They have just been told that they were in the Senior/Junior program, and were assigned to Freshman!

The principal, Mr. Harrison held up his hands. He was a little frightened of these boy, as he had heard many nasty rumors about them. Like how they seem to have black magic, supernatural abilities, and other scary things...

"Please boys, calm down! The only reason why I'm making you guys do this is because I feel like you need to soften up! Plus, it will give you boys major extra credit points as well!" said Harrison trying to convince the boys. Kaiba replied coldly,"How long would we have to put up with the freshies?" "The whole school year," was the reply. Kaiba gritted his teeth.

Atem was about to say something nasty but stopped when he heard Kaiba say,"We'll do it."  
"WHAT?" yelled the Yami's. The principal let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba. You won't regret this!" "Yeah, Yeah. _Jackass_!" Kaiba hissed below his breath as he and the Yamis's exited the principals office to meet their new partners.

They got a big surprise.

The Yami's and Seto saw Joey and the same boys who stared at them in the cafeteria! The chatter stopped between Yugi, Malik and Ryou when they saw the Yami's. Only Joey was still talking.

"...And I really hope that my Senior isn't some stuck up snob, who'll treat me like crap, you know what I'm saying Yug! Yugi?" Joey stopped talking, and noticed the other boys in the room, and nearly fainted when he saw them. They looked almost exactly like his pals! Only meaner!

"What the..." Joey trailed off. The Yami's paid no attention to Joey, only to their respective look a likes. Almost without thinking, Atem bolted towards Yugi, grabbed him in a bear hug and yelled,"THIS ONE'S MINE! I CALLED HIM!" "WHO CARES! I PICK THIS ONE!" yelled Bakura who grabbed Ryou. Malik's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Marik clinging to him yelling at the top of lungs,"WELL IIIIIIIII GEEEEETTT THIS ONE! WOOHOO!"

There was struggling, cursing, Joey saying,"Let go of them you bunch of FREAKS!" The blond was about to let his fists fly, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by Kaiba who said,"I guess I'll have to take this one." He then dragged Joey away who protested. When they were gone, Malik yelled,"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT FROM US? WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" "WE'RE THE YAMI'S!" Marik yelled into Malik's ear.

Bakura then said,"Yeah! And you know what else? We are going to be your knew partners for THE REST OF THE YEAR!" At that the three boys looked horrified. These three _maniacs_ were going to be their partners? Oh no! "Oh yes little one, for the rest of the year, you are mine!"Atem whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi shivered in fear.

Their Freshman year was going to be one horrible nightmare. Maybe.

-Meanwhile with Kaiba and Joey-

"Let me go ya big palooka! Get your hands off me! Who are you any way?" asked a pissed off (and scared) Joey. Kaiba then threw Joey against the wall and put both his arms on either side of Joey so he wouldn't escape. Joey saw with fear that Kaiba had a mean grin on his face. "First off mutt, my name is Seto Kaiba, and I am not a nice person. You do as I say, and no harm will come to you. Second off, the only reason I decided to do this stupid program is that so I could have some dirty fun."

Kaiba paused, letting Joey take all that in. He heard Joey whisper,"My friends..." Kaiba laughed ruefully then replied,"Relax mutt. You should be thankful. I may not be a nice guy, but at least I'm tame. Your friends however are with some of the most insane boys I've ever met." Kaiba wasn't saying this to make Joey feel any better.

The CEO then pinned Joey's shoulders painfully to the wall. "You're kinda cute..." muttered Kaiba. Joey cringed away from him. Kaiba then let Joey go and said,"I'll see you at lunch, okay mutt? And don't worry, I will find you." And with that Kaiba walked off to his next class, leaving Joey shaken, and scared.

-Meanwhile in the office-

The Yami's still gripped the three frightened boys when they realized they had to get to class. "AH MAN!" yelled Marik. He liked hugging, or rather choking Malik. Bakura then said,"Let's head to class," and letting go of Ryou, dragged Marik away from Malik. They exited, and Atem Still holding Yugi asked,"What's your name?" Yugi finally said,"Y-Yugi M-Motou, Sempai." "Yugi huh? Cute name. Well, see you at lunch today _Yugi._"

Atem finally let Yugi go, and jogged to his next class. The boys were scared, confused, and angry of what those maniacs said and did. Well, they picked up their stuff and walked quietly to their next class. Their Freshman year was going to turn very eventful...

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Me: Well! Not so bad if I say so my self! Oh, and if you thought that Atem was a little OOC here, don't worry, it's how he used to act in Season 0!**

Creature: Why would you have him act like that?

Me: It's more funny for this story! I loved it when he was psychotic!

Annabi: So, should she continue, or just call it quits? Please give you opinions in the reviews!  



	2. Lunch With the Yami's

**Me:So people do like this story! Awesome! I'm gonna keep writing now!**

Annabi:Told you they'd like it Ferocious!

Creature:Don't forget about your other story okay?

Me:No prob! Now, disclaimer please!

Annabi:We do not own Yugioh, just this plot!

Chapter 2: Lunch with the Yami's

RIIIIINNNGG! That was the bell signaling lunch had begun. Joey had caught up with Yugi and the others, and they were looking for a place to hide! "WE'VE GOT TO FIND A PLACE TO HIDE!" bursted Ryou. They've been dreading lunch, as the Yami's wanted to eat with them. Malik said,"Calm down Ryou! We'll just head to the boys bathroom, they won't think to look for us in there!"

The others nodded in agreement. They bolted for the bathroom, then found something that gave them a near heart attack.

The Yami's and Seto Kaiba were right there waiting for them!

"HA HA HA HA! THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE EH?" yelled Marik. Kaiba smirked at Joey and said,"Told you i'd find you, mutt." Joey and the others were speechless. Just how in the hell did they know they would be there!

While the Yami's and Kaiba laughed there asses off, Malik noticed their millenium items! 'OH MY GOD' Malik thought. 'These guys possess the sacred millenium items! But how?' Malik was puzzled. He didn't have long to think on it though, since Marik grabbed his arm and said,"Alright cute stuff, quit oggling! Let's go get something to eat."

The Yami's and Kaiba agreed to eat alone with their Freshman. Bakura then grabbed Ryou and whispered,"I already see something I'd like to _eat_." He then nibbled on Ryou's ear to elicit a whimper from the younger. He practically dragged Ryou out of the bathroom.

Kaiba then pulled Joey out of the bathroom without a word. That left Atem and little Yugi all by themselves. Atem smirked at Yugi's cowering form. The poor thing was scared to death! But Atem seemed to like that. He then slowly closed the gap between them, his steps seeming rather loud in the bathroom.

When Atem was only an inch away from Yugi, he noticed that the little one's back was against wall. The older stared into the eyes of the younger. Yug's amethyst eyes were big and round with fear of what the elder might do to him. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Turn around," Atem ordered. Yugi slowly turned around, his face to the wall. Now he was really scared. Atem looked around to make sure nobody else was around. They were alone.

Yugi waited for Atem to to talk or something. It felt like an hour just standing like that. Then he heard Atem's deep chuckle, like thunder rumbling. He felt Atem's lips on his ear whispering,"You wanna do this in here, or outside?" Yugi gasped. Did that mean that?... He felt Atem's hands on his little shoulders.

Yugi whimpered,"Please, don't take my innocence away... Just take my money, or beat me up, just please don't-" "HA HA HA HA!" Atem's laughter echoed through out the bathrooms walls. After Atem calmed down he said,"I'm not gonna rape you! Relax! I just asked if you wanted to eat in here or not."

The younger teen froze. That's what he meant? Oh thank God! "OUTSIDE!...Let's go outside..." Yugi said. That way they could be in public, and maybe Atem wouldn't try anything. "Very well then lets go." Atem grabbed Yug's hand and walked with him outside.

When they finlly got their lunch, they sat down, and ate silently. The silence was awkward, at least to Yugi. He was still afraid of Atem. The whole bathroom scene replayed in his mind. 'He could've really hurt me. I'm glad he didn't.' Yugi thought.

Atem stared at Yugi as he ate. In the bathroom, Atem was so close to just pulling down Yugi's pants, and just take him right there. The boy was irresistible! So petite, so soft, so innocent. He truly was a beauty.

Plus Atem wanted to screw the little ones brains out.

Yugi noticed Atem staring at him. He got uncomfortable, and could have sworn he saw Atem lick his lips at him. Like he wanted to eat _him_ up or something! "So, what would you like to do today?" asked Yugi politely since he was finished with his lunch.

Atem had only one thing on his mind so he didn't answer Yugi immediately. He just stared and whispered,"Dirty things..." Yugi gulped and said,"Excuse me?..." He really hoped that Atem didn't say that.

The elder teen cleared his throat and replied,"I'm not sure. Usually my group and I cause trouble, or go for a smoke, or go get laid." He noticed Yugi blushed heavily at his words. He looked so damn adorable like that. Atem felt something in his chest. He didn't know what it was.

Yugi noticed he was sweating. The older male was making him so damn nervous. He just didn't know what to talk about with him! He certainly couldn't tell him his secret that's for sure. He couldn't tell anyone. These two boys were so opposite of each other; like light and dark.

He then took notice of Atem's puzzle, and asked,"What's that?" Atem saw him point to the puzzle. "This? This is my millenium puzzle. DON"T LOOK AT IT!" Yugi cringed away, feeling even more scared.

Yugi only prayed that the rest of his friends were doing okay...

-Meanwhile, with Ryou and Bakura-

"Will you relax already, I'm not gonna bite you or anything!" Bakura was trying to calm Ryou down, but the younger boy seemed to be petrified. Bakura sighed, then threw Ryou an apple. Ryou stared curious, then realized that Bakura wanted him to eat it. So he ate it gladly.

Bakura grinned. Finally a reaction from the boy. Ryou looked happy with the apple, and Bakura felt his heart clench at the smile. Maybe this program fiasco wouldn't be such a bad thing after all...

"Um... Excuse me..." Bakura saw Ryou's lips move, so he turned his attention towards the young man. "I was, wondering, if you uh... wanted to do something l-later. With me." Bakura looked shocked, then pleased. He was about to say yes, but then he remembered something.

"I can't today. Me and my chums are going to have a meeting," Bakura said almost sadly. Ryou blinked, and said,"Oh. Alright then, perhaps some other time. Like tomorrow or the weekend." The two boys ate quietly, then Ryou noticed Bakuras millenium ring. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the strange object.

He was shocked to see Bakura grab his hand, lean towards him and growl,"THIS is none of your concern understand?" Ryou nodded his head quickly, then the Bakura let his hand go. They continued eating in silence.

-Meanwhile with Marik and Malik-

"Can I have a bite?" "No." "Ah come on, just one little bite." I. Said. NO!" Marik was asking Malik if he could have a bite of his fudge cake, and Malik was losing his patience. "COME OOOOOOOONNNNN!" Marik whined loudly. He kept whining in Malik ear till the younger one said,"FINE! TAKE IT!" "YAY!"

Marik took a big bite of the cake, then gave a big piece to Malik saying,"Here ya go!" Malik blinked. He couldn't believe that Marik was sharing! He sure didn't look like the type to share. Marik blinked too. The two were sitting next to each other, and were both a little nervous.

Malik took the piece, and popped it into his mouth. It tasted delicious. He was going to say thank you when he caught sight of Marik's rod again. Marik caught him staring at it, then gave the younger one a vicious glare. Malik immediately looked the other way.

He already knew about the millenium items, considering himself being egyptian and all. He was very curious as to why Marik had one. But he could already tell from the glare he received Marik didn't want to talk about it. Fine. He would just tell his sister later.

-Meanwhile with Kaiba and Joey-

"Why do I have to carry your stuff?" "Because I said so mutt." Kaiba and Joey were walking around the school, while Joey carried both their backpacks. They walked to Kaiba's locker, and the CEO put both their back packs in it. Joey was about to protest when Kaiba cut him off saying,"Your new here, so you don't have locker yet. Until then, you shall use my locker. Understood?"

Joey couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing. But he just nodded his head not wanting to piss Kaiba off. "Can we please get something to eat now?" whined a starving Joey. Kaiba smirked at the blonds expression, and replied,"Sure."

The two boys walked to the cafeteria, got their lunch and sat down. Kaiba wasn't really a master at making conversation, so he just stayed silent. Joey didn't know what to say to the brunette.

It was beginning to get awkward, so for conversation Joey snickered,"I bet you didn't expect someone as wily as me to be you partner huh?" "Actually, I was hoping you'd be a little bit challenging" Kaiba replied. Joey lost his smile. What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously. Kaiba just chuckled, sending chills up Joey's spine.  
'This guy is freaking me out! Gotta stay cool!' thought Joey. So then Joey decided to laugh along with him. "HA! HA! HA! Ha ha haha..." Joey trailed off when Kaiba glared at him.

When they were done with their lunch, the two decided to take a walk. Everything was fine until they heard a crash. They spun their heads towards the tables, and saw Yugi being held up by some big dude who looked extremely pissed.

"YOU LITTLE F%$#ER! YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU FEEL ME UP! FAGGOT!" screamed the boy. Yugi squirmed under the guy's grip and whimpered,"I'm sorry! Really! I just tripped! I didn't mean to-" "LYER!"

What happened was, was that Yugi was taking a walk, when he tripped and grabbed on to this guy's pants. The guy thought Yugi was feeling him up, so now this happened. The guy's name was Tyson, and he was known for being a major homophobe. He was big, mean, and stupid.

Tyson was about to plow Yugi, and Joey was about to run over there, until a loud booming voice screamed,"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Tyson looked over to see Atem glaring at him with death in his eyes. Tyson suddenly dropped Yugi and backed away from Atem with his hands saying,"Sorry man! I didn't mean to hurt your boyfriend-" "He is not my boyfriend. Just shut up and walk away before I get wild on your ass!"

Tyson bolted, leaving Yugi on the ground. Atem walked over to Yugi and said quietly,"Get up. Now." Yugi picked himself up and sputtered,"T-thank y-you, S-sempai!" Yugi then gave Atem a hug, which the latter looked down and blushed.

Kaiba smirked at his cousin's expression, then the bell rang signaling lunch to be over. "Time to get to class." Kaiba walked off leaving Joey to stare at Yugi hugging Atem, his mouth hanging open.

Atem let Yugi hug him a little longer than said rudely,"Will you get off! I leave to go take a piss, then find you getting your little ass handed to ya!" Atem grabbed Yugi then gave him a good shake while yelling at him,"DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN!" Then the King stalked off.

Yugi blinked. He felt bad for making Atem angry. He saw Joey run up to him panting,"Are you alright Yug?" "Yeah. I'm fine thanks to Atem." "But he put his hands on you, nobody should do that!" Joey was still angry, but he didn't press it any further. He was just glad Yugi was alright. So they headed off to class.

-After school-

Yugi and his friends were waiting outside of school to walk home. The reason why they were waiting is because Joey hadn't shown up yet. "Where the hell is he? I wanna go home!" complained Malik. "Calm down Malik he'll be here soon enough," Ryou assured. Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

Suddenly, two arms were wrapped around Yug's small frame, causing him to gasp. He then looked up to see a pair of lust-filled crimson eyes staring at him. "Hello my precious..." whispered Atem. "A-Atem!" Yugi squeaked. Yugi noticed his friends were also in a a cage of arms, by Bakura and Marik. "WHAT UP FRESHIES!" yelled Marik.

Malik squirmed in Marik's embrace and growled,"What the hell do you psychos want?" "We want to take you little cutie's home! That's what we want. And you will say yes!" declared Bakura who eyed Ryou like he was some exotic dancer. Ryou gulped,"S-Sure I'd b-be happy if you walked me home B-Bakura!" "GOOD!" Bakura yelled. These guys just love to yell don't they?

Marik dragged a protesting Malik to his dark gleaming motorcycle. Malik stopped his protesting and almost drooled at the site. He loved motorcycles! And this one was no exception. Marik noticed the younger ones delight and cooed,"You like?..." "I love it! This is one hot ass rod! Is it yours?" "YUP! So you wanna take a drive or not?" "YES!" "YAY!"

Marik took out spare helmet for Malik and shoved it onto the younger ones head. Then they both got on and sped off on the open road. Then Bakura turned to Ryou and said,"I don't have a motorcycle, but I do have this!" He then carried Ryou to his car, which was a 2001 Honda Accord LX V6 Coupe, silver in color. Ryou gasped.

"It's beautiful! Is it yours?" "Yes it is. So why don't you just get in here..." He shoved Ryou int o the passengers seat, then climbed into the drivers seat, then drove yelling to Atem and Yugi,"SEE YOU BONERS LATER! HA HA HA!" That left Atem and Yugi alone. Again.

"Well, let's head to my car." "Wait! What about Joey? I'm not leaving without Joey!" Yugi crossed his arms and outed like a child. Atem's heart stopped. 'HE LOOKS SO CUTE LIKE THAT! SO ADORABLE! I JUST WANNA TAKE HIM AND-' Okay we don't need to hear his dirty thoughts.

Yugi just stood there wondering if Atem was alright. "Are you okay?" he asked timidly. Atem regained his composure, and said smoothly,"Joey will be going home with my cousin Kaiba. No need to worry about him." Yugi sighed. Now he had no choice but to go with crazy Atem...

-With Joey and Kaiba-

"I still can't believe we're in a freaking limo!" exclaimed Joey. Kaiba, who sat next to him snickered,"You've never been in a limo before mutt?" Joey paused before answering. "No..." Kaiba stared at Joey. He couldn't shake the feeling that the mutt was hiding something from him.

'Well no matter. I'll find out soon enough.' thought Kaiba.

-With Atem an d Yugi-

They drove to Yugi's house in Atems 2002 Audi R8. It was sleek and black with orange side blades (A/N, my dream car!). When they arrived, Atem got out of the car and walked up to the house, observing it. It was small, but cozy looking, and there appeared to be a game shop attached.

Yugi opened the door to his house and noticed that Atem just waltzed inside without his say so.

"Hey! Hold on!" "What? I just wanna relax for a few minutes." Atem st down on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table. Yugi then decided to just leave iy alone and noticed a note on the counter. It read:

'Yugi, I have gone to go get some more  
inventory for the game shop. I won't be back till late.  
Be good.  
Love, Grandpa.'

Yugi just stared at the note. He was alone in the house with Atem. Not good. Yugi then felt two strong arms trap him. "What's the matter little one? Feeling nervous 'cause we're all alone?" Yugi shivered at Atem's breath on his ear. Then he felt Atem press his lips to Yugi's neck.

Now Yugi was really nervous. He could do nothing but stand there, trapped in this embrace,and just let Atem do what he wanted. The elder then started to suck on Yugi's neck, making the younger moan involantarily. Then Atem asked a rather personal question; "Yugi, are you a virgin?"

Yugi gasped at the question, and blushed madly. He couldn't believe this. Being molested in his own home. He knew it was a bad idea to let Atem in the house! Atem took the silence as a yes. He then grinned. He got a pure one here! Most people Atem had been with were total sluts, so he was excited about Yugi's innocence.

"How would you like to lose it? Right _now_." Yugi broke into a sweat and gulped. He hardly even knew Atem! He sorta wanted to lose his virginity, but not like this! Plus he wasn't even sure if he was gay or not. Atem then turned Yugi around and gazed into those amethyst jewels. He wanted Yugi so bad...

Atem leaned down to kiss Yugi, but then they heard the door open, and Yug's grandpa walked in. Atem immediately let Yugi go before the old man could see. "Hi Yugi i'm back! Sorry, but they haven't gotten the inventory ready yet, so... Who's this?" Solomon, Yugi's grandpa pointed Atem, who bolted out the front door and drove off.

Yugi blinked. He couldn't believe Atem did that! Well, now the maniac knew where Yugi lived, So Yugi had better watch himself. The little guy decided to climb into bed early, still thinking about Atem. He couldn't tell if he liked him or not. Well, Yugi then drifted off to sleep...

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Me: WOW! Atem can be forceful huh? Crazy Yami's. Hope you liked!**

Creature: Next chapter will have Tea, and there will be plenty of bashing! R&R! :)  



	3. Screw Ups

**Me: I am so glad that people love this story! I feel like a queen!**

Creature: So for being so nice, here's the next chapter

Annabi: I wonder how the Yami's and Kaiba are going to make their first move?

Me: I do not own Yugioh just this plot!

Chapter 3: Screw Ups

Yugi was in the bathroom, looking at his neck again. He carefully poked the bruise, shivering when he touched it. He could not believe that Atem actually gave him a damn hickie! That was just so appalling, disgusting, rude, and especially... hot...

NO! He could not think like that. He didn't even like guys! At least he thought he didn't. He was a little touchy on the subject of his sexuality, since people seemed to automatically assume that he was gay.

Yugi put on his choker to hide the blemish; it would go away on its own. Since it was free dress day at school, Yugi decided to wear light blue leather pants, with a sleeveless black shirt, a studded belt, and some bracelets. He checked himself out in the mirror, and thought he looked great.

He went downstairs, picked up his bag, and ate his breakfast that his grandpa made for him. "Oh Yugi! There you are!" "Good morning grandpa!" "Good morning my boy! I came to tell you that you've got a visitor." Yugi figured it would be Joey, so he got up and went to the living room...

...To find Atem on his couch sipping some coffee from Starbucks.

Yugi gasped loudly. This was unexpected. "A-Atem? W-What are you d-doing here?" Yugi choked out. Atem glanced up and grinned at Yugi. "I came by to take you to school little one. Is that a crime?" "N-no..." "Good." Atem then got up walked over to Yugi and cupped his chin.

"Hmmm. You sure are cute... I just wanna taste you so bad..." Atem whispered, his crimson eyes desperate with longing and lust. Yugi whimpered, remembering when Atem groped him, and gave him a hickie.

They just stared at each other until they heard a not so subtle cough. They both turned to see Solomon glaring at Atem. "I trust you boys are good friends? And that you won't hurt each other?" Atem let go of Yugi, smiled and replied,"Not to worry Mr. Motou. Your son is in _very_ good hands..." Yugi gulped at the double meaning in that comment.

Solomon still glared, then shrugged and said,"Okay then. You two best be going now." Atem smirked, then pulled Yugi out the door and pushed him into the car. They drove to the school, quiet the whole way.

When they got there, they saw Bakura with Ryou pressed against the wall of his car. Yugi gasped, but Atem just laughed. "HA HA HA! WHAT DO YA THINK YOUR DOING BAKURA!"  
Bakura turned away from Ryou to glare at Atem and yelled back,"MIND YOUR OWN F&%#ING BUSINESS PHARAOH!"

Yugi was confused by the nickname. Pharaoh? "WHATEVER TOMB ROBBER! Alright Yugi, let's leave the love birds alone." Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him away from the two boys. Ryou gave Yugi a bashful smile, indicating that he was alright.

When they had walked long enough, Atem pushed Yugi against the wall roughly, then put his hands on either side so he couldn't get away. "So little one where were we?" Yugi whimpered as Atem leaned down to kiss him when he heard a 'tsk, tsk'. Atem stopped his actions to see his cousin Kaiba and Joey staring at them.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY PAL!" yelled Joey. Atem then grabbed Yugi and yelled back,"MAKE ME MEAT!" Kaiba held Joey back and also yelled,"CALM DOWN PUPPY!" Joey stopped struggling, and whispered,"Puppy...?" "That's right. You are my puppy. Now be a good boy and sit."

Kaiba pushed Joey on a bench, then turned over to Atem growling,"Let the boy go Atem." Atem glared at Kaiba then at Yugi. From Yugi, to Kaiba. "Your hugging him to hard," Kaiba explained gently. The Yami acted like he didn't understand till he saw Yugi's face in pain. Then he let him go.

Yugi gasped for air, and rubbed his sides where Atem hugged to hard. "You okay hikari?" asked the Yami. The younger nodded his head. Kaiba shook his head, and walked over to Joey saying,"Stop drooling mutt. Let's go get some breakfast." Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand and dragged him off.

Atem just stared at Yugi and mumbled,"Sorry..." "It's okay. You didn't mean it." They both then glanced at each other. Yugi finally noticed Atem's free dress outfit. It was identical to his own, except it seemed more darker and brooding. Atem noticed Yugi staring at his body and grinned. "Like what you see hikari?" Yugi blushed at the words and replied,"I just noticed that we're wearing the same outfit. Y-You l-look g-good."

Atem blinked and finally noticed Yugi was right. The shirts, the leather, right down to the choker. They could have been twins! Thank God they weren't...

"ATEM! THERE YOU ARE!" said an annoying voice. 'Oh no',Atem thought. He only knew one person who would call him like that. "Tea..." he growled irritated. Yugi saw a girl with a nice curvy body, brown hair, and excited brown eyes hug Atem from behind.

And Atem did not look happy to see her.

"Atem! Why have you been hiding all this time! You should know i'll always find you..." Tea cooed softly. Yugi felt a a pang of jealousy. How dare she hug _his_ Atem! Wait, what?

Tea got brushed off by the boy, who growled,"As you can see Tea, I'm with someone. He jerked his head towards Yugi. Tea finally noticed Yugi and narrowed her eyes. "Sup," she grunted. Yugi just muttered a hello and looked the other way.

When the silence couldn't get any more awkward, Tea asked,"Sooooo, Atem, I was wondering if you would like to go on date?" Yugi jerked his head back towards her, and opened his mouth to protest, when they all heard a VROOM! VROOM!

Marik and Malik drove so fast on the motorcycle, that they fell off the thing, into the bushes yelling,"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yugi yelled,"MALIK!" Atem yelled,"MARIK! Tea screamed. Yugi and Atem ran over to the bushes to help their friends up from the thorny bush.

When Malik was standing up, he had a few scratches on his face. He walked over to Marik and screamed,"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING JACKASS! WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Marik shoved Atem off of him, and screamed back,"WELL MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUSELF!"

Atem smacked them both upsides the head and yelled,"WHAT THE HELL HAPPNED!" Marik turned to Atem and _still_ kept yelling. "HE WAS GRABBING MY ROD!" Yugi raised his eyebrows at his friend Malik. He knew his friend was gay, and was a real flirt but...

Malik then protested,"I was grabbing for anything! You were speeding like a maniac!" Marik then turned back to Malik and yelled,"WELL NEXT TIME-" BAM! Atem slammed his hand on Mariks mouth so he would shut up.

"Any way... Atem that date?" asked an impatient Tea. Atem looked at her and said,"Sorry. Already made plans with Yugi." Said person stared at Atem, and then nodded his head. Tea was not happy about that. "Then some other time then." She then stalked off,leaving the boys alone.

Marik rubbed his mouth and growled,"That bitch giving you trouble again Pharaoh?" "Nah, Tomb Keeper, that ho don't bother me no more. Have fun." Atem grabbed Yugi's hand then jogged into school.

As they walked hand in hand Yugi got up the courage to ask,"So, Atem why do they call you Pharaoh?" Atem stopped walking and looked at Yugi with no expression on his face. Yugi gulped. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it...

After a period of silence, Atem just shrugged and scoffed,"I'll tell ya later. Ask me something else." Yugi sighed in relief, then asked,"Who was that Tea girl? She acts like she really likes you." Atem laughed at that. "HA HA! MORE LIKE LUST! HA HA! DAMN HO!" He continued to laugh some more, than calmed down and replied,"She and I had sex once, and she still lusts after me. We were drunk. She should just get over it already."

Atem looked at Yugi who blushed madly, probably sorry he asked. After regaining his composure he said casually,"So it was a one night stand." "Yup. It was at a party. Apparently, I was her first. I first lost my virginity to this guy. I'm bi just so you know." Yugi stayed silent.

Then Atem stopped and pulled Yugi closely, whispering,"But I mostly prefer guys..." Yugi whimpered again from the elders closeness. Atem then stroked Yugi's cheek with his right hand while the left held the younger's waist. Atem put his face closer to Yugi's, and the latter closed his eyes.

RRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

That was the bell signaling to go to class. Atem groaned in frustration. Yugi sighed. He then heard Atem whisper,"Don't worry little one, we'll have our time..." He let Yugi go, and walked off to his next class.

-At lunch-

The Yami's found their partners easy enough at lunch. Their millenium items were how they could find the freshman so easily. "There you are my little hikari" purred Atem. He pulled Yugi into a gentle embrace. Marik grabbed Malik in a not so gentle embrace, nearly breaking the younger's rib cage.

Bakura shook his head and picked up Ryou bridal style. Ryou squeaked in surprise. "Lets go some where more private shall we?" Ryou blushed but nodded. As those two left Kaiba turned to Joey who held his arms open. Kaiba blinked and said,"What?" "Don't I get a hug too?" "No."

Joey grumbled something about Kaiba being a dick, then the CEO smacked the blond ont the head. "OW! What was that for?" "For being disobedient, mongrel." Marik kissed Malik on the cheek and sweetly replied,"So, you wanna go get something to eat? Malik blushed and nodded. Those two left.

Atem pulled Yugi away, so Joey and Kaiba were alone. "So what's this about not giving me a damn hug!" yelled Joey. "Kaiba then replied,"I'm not a very huggy person." (A/N, abridged reference!)  
"SO! I DEMAND A HUG DAMNIT!" screamed Joey. The blond then grabbed Kaiba around the waist and gave him a forced bear hug.

Kaiba's eyes bugged out, and yelled,"LET GO!" "NO!" .!" "HUG FIRST!" They continued like this for ten whole minuets just struggling and yelling at each other. They were starting to create a scene.

Having no choice, the blond was stronger than he thought. Kaiba grabbed Joey and tackled him to the ground. The brunette then looked into Joey's chocolate eyes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Now it was Joey's turn to freak out. His eyes popped open. When Kaiba got off of Joey, he helped him up only to get slap by the younger. "OW! What was that for?" Kaiba growled. Joey huffed out,"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS YOU JERK!" Kaibas eyes widened. "First kiss?" "YEAH! I was savin' myself for a very special lady, and you had to go and-" "Your not gay?" "What?" "Your straight?" "Of course!"

Kaiba felt his heart clench. His Joey was as straight as a pencil. He wouldn't want him now. Kaiba glared at Joey and laughed bitterly. Joey didn't get what was so funny. He decided to just turn around and run away, leaving Kaiba chuckling.

Kaiba stopped his laughter, and sat against a Sakura tree. 'You will be mine Joey Wheeler. I promise you that.' Kaiba thought. The CEO glared at the sky deep in thought, wondering how the others were doing...

-Meanwhile with Bakura and Ryou-

Bakura pulled his lips away from Ryou's, and gazed at him contently. Ryou had dazed look in his eye, his face was flushed, and he was under the control of Bakuras ring. Bakura had lust in his eyes, and his hands were playing with Ryou's belt, undoing his pants. Bakura almost got them off until he heard a not so subtle cough.

Bakura turned to see the principal, Mr. Harrison glaring at him. "And just what do you two boys think your doing in the boys bathroom?" Mr. Harrison was a bit of a homophobe himself. Bakura blinked then screamed,"WHAT THE F&#$ DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE DOING YOU TWAT!"

The principal was taken off guard and whimpered,"E-Excuse m-me?..." "GET OUT! NOW!" Bakura was really not In the mood for _interruptions_. The millenium ring began to glow causing the teacher to blot the hell out of there before anything really bad happened.__

Ryou began to 'wake' up, and notice his pants were coming down. "OH MY!" the younger immediately pulled his pants back up. Bakura saw this and went,"F%$#!" Ryou of course heard that and blushed madly. The freshman asked timidly,"B-Bakura, were y-you g-goin t-to..." Bakura just stared into Ryous eyes saying nothing. That was all the answer Ryou needed.

"Oh dear..." Ryou then bolted out of the door leaving Bakura all alone. Again. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bakura cried out in a bloodcurdling scream. He was so damn close! He probably screwed up hi chances with Ryou now...

Meanwhile with Marik and Malik-

Marik was trying to hypnotize Malik with his millenium rod. The younger boy still wouldn't leave alone the bike incident from earlier. Unfortunetly, you had to look at the rod, or be hit on the head with it. "...And another thing, you need to be a bit more cautious..." Malik was pacing back and forth, and Marik was to busy staring at the boys ass to respond or listen.

Malik finally noticed and his dark face blushed. He then snapped his fingers and said,"HEY! EYES UP HERE!" Marik looked into Maliks eyes and was lost in them. They both just stared at each other. Malik then cleared his throat and whipsered,"Is there anything you would like to say for yourself?"

Marik whispered honestly,"You've got a sweet ass..." SLAP! "OW!" "STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!" "WELL I CAN'T HELP MY SELF!" "YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!" "YOUR SO DAMN HOT!"

They both were panting after their rant. Malik then got up to leave, when Marik pulled him down on his lap. "Where are you going baby?" "I'm heading off to class, lunch is almost over." Malik got up again to leave. Marik couldn't help but feel he screwed up some where...

-Meanwhile with Atem and Yugi-

Lunch was almost over, so, Atem walked Yugi to his next class. "So little one, when can you and I go out?" Yugi blushed slightly and shrugged. "I'm not even sure I like guys..." he whispered timidly. Atem chuckled and held held Yugis face with both hands.

"Well you might as well. Because I'm not giving up till I get what I want from you. And that's a lot." Atem leaned down towards Yugi to give him a kiss. Yugi closed his eyes tightly.

"ATEM!" Again with that annoying voice. Tea was back. Atem groaned outwardly. "WHAT!" he screamed rudely. Tea shrugged it off and said,"So about that date-" "I already told you, I'm going out with YUGI! GET IT!"

Tea just laughed and said,"I know, but your bi so I still have a better chance than that loser. See ya!" Tea then skipped off happily. Yugi blinked. She just called him a loser just like that! What the hell! Yugi felt depressed.

He gasped when Atem gave him a hug. "Don't you worry about that bitch. If your feeling sad I can make you feel better. Much better..." Atem then grabbed Yugi butt and started grinding him against the wall. Yugi gulped again then choked out,"STOP IT!"

Surprisingly, Atem stopped and stared at Yugi. Yugi then growled,"I am not your sex toy Atem! Get that through your thick SKULL!" Atem blinked. He had never seen Yugi act that way before. Not to many people acted that way with Atem, but then again Yugi didn't know him very well.

Yugi pushed passed Atem to his next class leaving the elder boy stunned. Then he laughed."HA HA HA HAHAAHH!" He was laughing like a maniac. Atem laughed the whole way to his next class.

-Meanwhile at home-

Yugi had ran all the way home, not even waiting for his friends, just so he could get away from Atem. He did not want to see the elder boy right now.

When he got home, he did his homework, then watched T.V. The the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!," yelled Yugi. He opened the door to find...

Maximillion Pegusas at his door step.

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Creature: WHAT THE HELL IS PEGUSAS DOING HERE?**

Me: Calm down! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

Annabi: OH I KNOW WHY! HE-

Me: SHUT UP! NO SPOILERS! Anyways, rate and review please! :)


	4. Visions and Warinings

**Me: Alright, now we are going to find out why Pegasus is here.**

Creature: To warn Yugi?

Me: You just had to spoil it didn't you...

Annabi: They'll find out! We don't own Yugioh just this plot!

Chapter 4: Visions and Warnings

"Yugi boy! It's so wonderful to see you again!" "Hello Mr. Pegasus! Please come in," said Yugi politely. Yugi brought Mr. Pegasus into the house, and they sat down to talk. "So how have you been Yugi boy?" "Just fine thank you sir."

Now, your probably wondering how the hell these two know each other. Well, that's a long story...

"Yugi, I must say that I didn't just come here to chat. I have sensed a great burden coming our way." "Like what Mr. Pegasus?" Yugi was getting nervous. What could be so bad that's coming there way? Pegasus sighed and replied,"My millenium eye has been giving me these visions. Yugi, have you met a boy that looked similar to yet?" Yugi gasped. He was talking about Atem!

'Y-Yes, I have sir." "Oh dear..." "Why do you ask? Is he bad for me or something?" Pegasus looked Yugi straight in the eye and said,"I don't know Yugi. But you should probably stay away from him just in case."

Yugi sighed and said,"I don't know if I can do that Mr. Pegasus." "Why not?" "Because he's my partner, sir." Pegasus eyed Yugi in confusion. Yugi then explained to Pegasus about the whole Senior/Junior Freshman program. Pegasus chuckled. "For a second there, I thought he was your boyfriend or something." Yugi blushed.

Solomon came walking in and said,"Oh! Mr. Pegasus, I didn't know you'd be coming!" Pegasus and Solomon talked some more, and then Pegasus said that he would see Yugi later.

When Yugi went up to his room, he took out an old picture. On it was himself, Joey, Malik, and Ryou when they were all about five years old standing with Mr. Pegasus smiling in the background. 'He really did help us out didn't he' thought Yugi.

When Yugi was five, Pegasus did him a real big favor to him and his pals. Yugi's parents worked for Pegasus at his gaming company Industrial Illusions. They were in a real tight bind with money, Pegasus helped them out. Yugi met Joey through Pegasus since Joey's dad worked for him to. As a Janitor. Yugi even met Ryou and Malik thanks to Pegasus.

Yugi sighed. He knew that Pegasus was just looking out for him, and he was real worried of the danger they might have to face. But he just couldn't stay away from Atem. Pegasus had told Yugi that soon they would have a meeting to discuss the situation with his friends.

Until then, all Yugi wanted to do was go to sleep. Tomorrow would be Saturday, so he wanted to sleep in. It was only 8:30, but Yugi tucked for bed.

-Meanile at the Kaiba Mansion-

"I WANNA PLAY TO!" "IT'S MY TURN SO WAIT BITCH!" Marik whined to Bakura about wanting to play the game Resident Evil Code: Veronica X on the play station 2. Atem was playing with Bakura and screamed,"DIE MOTHER F#$%ER!"

Kaiba had just finished his homework and wanted some peace and quiet. "WILL YOU JACKASSES KEEP IT DOWN! S#%&! AND NO CUSSING IN MY HOUSE!" Marik pointed out,"But you just cussed-" "SHUT UP!"

As they argued, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother, came down the stairs because all the shouting woke him up. "Excuse me..." They didn't hear him, so they just kept shouting. Mokuba cleared his throat and tried again. "Excuse me." More shouting, then finally, "EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone turned around to see little Mokuba standing at the stairs. Atem said cheerfully,"Sup Mokie!" "Don't sup Mokie me! I can't sleep with all you weirdos yelling like total _maniacs_!" Seto then bonked all the Yami's on the head growling,"Now look what you morons did! You woke my little brother up!"

The Yami's apologized to Mokuba, then went back to their game. Mokuba sat down on the couch next to Seto and Marik, while Atem and Bakura sat on the floor. The younger Kiaba noticed that the boys were seeming distant, so Mokuba got in front of the T.V. Bakura yelled,"MOVE IT!" "NO!"

Atem paused the game then asked,"What's the problem Mokie?" Mokuba stared at them all then replied,"You guys have been acting really weird lately. Is it about those boys?" Seto's eyebrows shot out. "How did you-" "Marik told me."

Everybody stared at Marik who just grinned like Louie Armstrong. Bakura then jumped up, wrapped his hands around Mariks neck, then screamed,"YOU'VE GOT THE BIGGEST MOUTH!"

As they were trying to get Bakura off of Marik, they heard a voice go,"Hello." They all turned their heads to see an egyptian man in turban and long white robe in the middle of the room. He had a golden key around his neck. Another millenium item.

"SHADI?" everyone yelled. "Yes, it is I Shadi. The messenger." Atem got up and said,"What is that you want Shadi?" Shadi explained,"My Pharaoh, I came to warn you that a great and evil force will soon arise. And that misery shall come your way."

They all gasped, but Seto just rolled his eyes. It was always gloom and doom when Shadi came around wasn't it? Shadi was the one who told the boys about their reincarnations, and histories about their past.

"So, what's gonna happen Shadi?" asked Bakura. Shadi shook his head and answered,"I don't know yet, but I promise to keep you posted. Have you all met your hikari's yet?" At the question the Yami's looked shocked. Their hikari's? "I think so..." Marik said slowly. Atem asked,"Why?"

"Because you will need their help. Not just to fight the evil, but to also cleanse your souls. That includes you to Seto," explained Shadi. Mokuba held up his hand until Shadi called on him.

"Yes little one?" "What about me?" "Oh. Your fine." Shadi smiled at Mokuba, then said goodbye to everyone. Instead of vanishing, or teleporting, or something cool like that Shadi just walked out the front door. The Yami's and Mokuba pressed their faces to the window to watch Shadi leave, but he was already gone.

Mokuba asked wonderingly,"How does he do that?" The Yami's just shrugged. Seto then called out,"Alright Mokuba , time for bed!" "Aw! I'm not tired anymore!" After some persuading from Seto, Mokuba finally went off to bed.

Bakura then said,"Well, it seems that our items were pointing to Ryou and his friends after all!" "Yeah! Malik needs us!" agreed Marik. "I will make sure that my Yugi is safe and sound!" declared Atem. Seto sighed and said,"I guess I gotta look after the mutt..."

So it was agreed; The Yami's would protect their hikari's from any threat that would dare stand in their way.

-Meanwhile at the Ishtar house-

"MALIK!" cried Ishizu, Malik's older sister. Odion was busy with the dishes, but stopped once he heard Ishizu cry out like that. Malik immediately bolted down the stairs, and ran to his big sis. "What's wrong Ishizu?"

The elder said,"I had a terrible vision. Of you little brother." Malik gasped. "Of me?" "Yes." "How bad was it? What happened." Malik was getting scared. His sister had visons because she possessed the millenium necklace.

Odion stayed silent, while Ishizu explained," Malik, you will get your heart broken." Malik blinked, then laughed. Ishizu and Odion stared at Malik in confusion, then Malik said between chuckles,"That's it? OH THANK RA! I thought the world would collapse, or evil striking, or broken bones, but no, just a broken heart! HA!"

Ishizu glared at her little brother and growled,"This is no laughing matter Malik! I saw your friends as well. You all will suffer the same fate." That made Malik stop laughing,

"...Really? Them too?" "Yes! You had better watch out little brother. I also sense an evil presence amongst us as well." And with that Ishizu had gone upstairs to bed. Malik turned to Odion and said grumpily,"How come her visions are always bad Odion?"

Odion just shrugged then went back to work. Malik sighed. So his heart would be broken, and so would his friends? He was sure that Joey and him could handle it, but Ryou and Yugi were just so soft.

With worrisome thoughts on his mind, Malik decided to turn in early, glad that tomorrow was Saturday.

Little did he know, that tomorrow would be very eventful for him...

-The next day-

Yugi had woken up from his slumber, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After that he decided to watch T.V. Really though, the one thing he had on his mind was Atem. Yugi wondered why Atem was so interested in him. He was just a short little nobody.

'Then again,' Yugi thought,'he probably just wants to get in my pants and that's it.' Yugi scowled at the T.V. Nothing interesting was on, so he decided to go outside. "Grandpa, I'm going out!" "Alright Yugi have fun!"

Yugi put on his jacket,got his keys, phone and wallet and walked outside. After he walked the block, he heard a car following him. Yugi started to sweat as the car was right on his tail, then the car stopped.

The car honked its horn rather loudly, causing Yugi to have a near heart attack. Suddenly a voice came out of he car saying,"GOOD MORNING HIKARI!" Yugi saw through the window that it was Atem at the wheel.

"Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!," Yugi whined. Atem just grinned. "Get in." Yugi stared, and replied timidly,"I was gonna go see my friends-" "Don't worry, their to busy right now." Yugi gasped. That could only mean...

Atem got out of the car and hoisted Yugi up high. Yugi squeaked,"What are doing?" Atem checked Yugi out then muttered,"Petite..." Yugi then rolled his eyes; he knew he was small no need to rub it in.

The elder put him down then shoved him into the passengers seat. Then they drove off. Yugi shifted uncomfortably, not because of the leather seat, but because of what Atem might do. The guy was a loose cannon.

Yugi then asked,"So, what do you wanna do,Sempai?" Atem stopped at a red light, then gazed at Yugi. "Whatever you want to do." Yugi blinked. It was his call? No way! The boy wasn't even sure what to do.

Atem then suggested,"How about we go to the mall? We could go shopping." Yugi thought about that and replied,"Okay." So they headed on the mall, silent the whole way.

When they got there, it was packed. Luckily Atem found a parking space. Then the two boys walked into the mall. They went to a few stores, but found nothing really interesting. Then Atem spotted a leather goods store. He pulled Yugi over there, and they started to check it out.

Yugi found a beautiful pair of black leather pants, and decided to try them on. Atem waited for him, and when Yugi came out he was almost drooling.

Yugi looked so damn hot in that! The little one was blushing at Atem's gaze and shyly asked,"D-Do you like?..." Atem cleared his throat. "You look very _sexy_ Yugi." Yugis face crimsoned more, and decided to put the pants back.

Atem said,"What? Are you kidding? I'm buying you those pants!" Yugi blinked. "But, they're expensive Sempai-" "I don't care! You looked like an angel! An angel in leather."

Yugi again blushed at the elders words. So he let Atem buy the pants for him. As they walked out with new leather pants, they heard a crash. The boys turned around to see Bakura and Ryou backing away from a group of boys who were harrassing them. A vase was broken on the floor.

"So, Bakura, thought you could jut get away with what you did?" sneered one of the boys. Bakura protected Ryou by placing him behind his body. "You fools! If you don't hit the road you shall suffer the same fate!" Bakura threatened.

"RYOU!" cried out Yugi. Atem ran over to Bakuras side and shouted,"BACK OFF BITCHES! YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH US! WE WILL F#$% YOU UP!" The boys and Bakura stared in shock at Atem, but the Thief smiled nonetheless.

"Don't worry Pharaoh I can handle it! Just go back to your boyfriend!" Suddenly one of the boys pulled out a gun, making Bakura lose his smile. The boy grinned. "Now who's gonna f#$% who? BITCHES!" The guy was about to shoot, until they all heard a manic scream.

Everybody looked up to see Marik swinging down on a light fixture, like Tarzan from the second floor screaming,"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Then he knocked out the gun with the heel of his boot. "YEAH!" "NO!"

Then a fight broke out. The Yami's were fighting against the gang, and Yugi and Ryou weren't sure of what to do. "What should we do Yugi? They could get hurt!" cried Ryou. Yugi then saw that one of the boys was about to smash Atem with crow bar.

"ATEM!" Yugi then went behind the boy, then kicked him where the goods were. "YEEEOOOWWWTCH!" screamed the boy. Atem then turned around, and decked the guy in the jaw. "Thanks Yugi!" Atem went back to kicking ass, then Yugi saw Malik come huffing and puffing by.

Malik yelled at Marik,"YOU NEED ANY HELP?" "NO!" Suddenly, security came, breaking up the fight.

To bad though. One of the security guards came behind Marik, so he went,"MIND CRUSH!"

-At Mall Jail-

Marik had accidently mind crushed a Security guard, so he was being held in jail cell apart from everyone else. "I'M INNOCENT! I WAS FRAMED! I DEMAND A LAWYER!" "SHUT UP!" Security was trying to get Marik to shut his damn mouth, as he was yelling like a psycho path. They were considering tazing him. Plus what was even worse was that they took his millenium rod.

A security guard was handling the item when he heard Marik say,"KEEP YOU HANDS OFF OF MY ROD!" The guard shook his head at Marik's crude statement and replied,"You'll get it back, as soon as someone comes to pay your bail. Though I doubt it..." "HEY!"

Atem had already used his one call to tell Seto the whole situation. He was on his way. Atem was sitting next to Yugi in the cell along with Ryou and Bakura. "Sorry about this Yugi. I guess our date was ruined," said Atem sadly. Yugi shook his head. "Actually, I found it rather exciting Sempai."

Atem gazed at him in surprise. "Really?" "Yeah!" The elder was glad that Yugi had a good time, even though they were in mall jail.

Finally, Kaiba and Joey showed up. "YUG!" "JOEY!" Joy hugged Yugi between the bars. "What happened man?" "We got in a fight." "WHAT? YOU? IN A FIGHT?" As they talked, Kaiba was busy paying bail.

When he was done, the guards let every body go, including Marik. Plus they gave him his rod back. Malik who was worried gave Marik a big hug and scowled,"Don't you ever do that to me again!" "I won't baby. Maybe." Then Marik and Malik started kissing.

The boys wooted for them. "Way to go Marik!" Bakura exclaimed. They all thanked Kaiba, then decided to go home. Of course, Marik and Malik had other plans...

"CATCH YOU GUYS LATER!" yelled an excited Marik. VROOM! VROOM! Then Marik and Malik drove off on a motorcycle to spend time together.

Kaiba wanted to take Joey home. They seemed to have patched things up with each other. When they left, Bakura took Ryou home, then Atem and Yugi were alone.

"Yugi..." The little guy looked at Atem questioningly. "I was just, ah forget it." Yugi looked at him, then smiled. For a second there, Atem looked kinda shy.

When they got to Yug's house, Atem walked Yugi to his door. Yugi thought that was very gentlemanly of Atem. "Well... see ya later hikari." Yugi smiled at his new nickname, and actually did something bold. He reached up, and gave Atem a kiss on the cheek.

When Yugi pulled away, he was blushing like crazy. Atem was blushing too. "Good night Sempai." Yugi then ran inside his house and shut the door.

Atem rubbed his cheek lovingly. Yugi actually gave him a kiss! Awesome! Maybe they could be... Well, Atem figured that Yugi was the type to take It slow. So he would do just that. As Atem walked to his car, he was trying to figure out a way to protect his hikari. Then he got a crazy idea...

END OF CHAPTER 4

**Me: Oooh, I wonder what Atem's crazy idea will be?**

Creature: You are so messed up. I can't believe he-

Annabi: Don't spoil! Next time is Atem's crazy idea!

Me: RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	5. Kidnapped

**Me: People are going to love this chapter.**

Creature: Why? Because it's insane?

Annabi: Of course! Why else!

Me: HOPE YOU ENJOY! ;)

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Yugi was just watching T.V. Bored, with nothing to do. He was all by himself. It was Sunday, so no school, but he wished he had something do. Little did he know, that his afternoon would turn around...

DING DONG.

That was the doorbell, so Yugi got up to answer it. He opened the door to see Atem. "Oh! Good afternoon Sempai!" said Yugi politely. "Good afternoon hikari. Are you alone?" Yugi wasn't sure if he should answer truthfully. He was still trying to trust Atem. But he mumbled,"Y-Yes."

Atem smirked and just said,"Good." Yugi expected Atem to just waltz in his house like last time, and maybe have his way with him, but he just stood there. Yugi, not wanting to seem rude replied,"You can come in you know."

The elder seemed distracted but said,"Your positive your alone? Your grandpa's not here?" Yugi still confused nodded his head, then finally noticed that Atem was hiding something behind his back.

Yugi was about to ask when suddenly a bag was placed over his head! Yugi was caught off guard, then was hoisted in the air. He then felt himself being shoved into someones car. 'WHAT THE HELL!' thought little Yugi.

He then heard a deep voice say,"GO! GO! GO! DRIVE MOTHER F&$%ER! DRIVE!" Yugi was quickly tied up, before he could lash out. The bag was over his head, but he understood the situation.

Atem was kidnapping him! 'Why the hell would he do this!' Yugi was trying to see desperately through the bag. He could make out a couple figures. Yugi then felt someone feeling him up and started to panic.

Yugi then yelled,"ARE YOU GONNA RAPE ME?" A voice which he recognized as Mariks asked,"Are we gonna rape him?" "NO! IF ANYONE"S GONNA TOUCH HIM IT'S ME!" That was Atem. Yugi felt his face heat up.

Another voice which had to belong to Bakura yelled,"WILL YOU BONERS SHUT THE F%#$ UP SO I CAN DRIVE? SH$%!" "JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE THEIF!" yelled Marik. Yugi rolled his eyes. These guys were always arguing.

When they had finally reached their destination, the bag was pulled off Yugi's head. "WE'ER HERE!" cried Marik happily. 'Here' was the Kaiba Mansion.

Yugi gazed up in wonder. Atem had gotten him out of the car, then lifted up the smaller bridal style. The Yami's and Yugi entered the huge mansion,to be greeted by our favorite CEO. Seto Kaiba.

"Took you maniacs long enough. Sup Yugi." Yugi nodded at Kaiba, then was gently placed on the couch next to Ryou, and Malik who were also tied up. Yugi stared at his friends in shock, then noticed sitting in a chair across from them was Joey, also tied up. Only difference was that there was tape on his mouth.

Malik then screamed,"WHAT THE F%$& IS GOING ON!" Ryou then spoke quietly,"Why are we here? What are you going to do to us?" Joey mumbled something, but you couldn't understand him because of the tape.

The Yami's grinned. "WE'ER GONNA PROTECT YOU!" Yugi and his friends blinked. They then turned to Kaiba who shrugged. "Don't look at me, it was all Atems idea!" Yugi glanced at Atem who smiled proudly. Yugi then pointed out,"Our folks are going to wonder where we are-" "Already taken care of!" "What?"

Atem then explained,"We all personally told your folks that you guys will be spending the nights with us for a few weeks." Malik's mouth was hanging open. "MY sister actually agreed to this?" Marik scratched his head, and said, "Well, sorta..." Ryou said,"No way my dad would agree to this! Bakura-" "Relax kitten, your dad said it was okay. I can be _very _persuasive." Ryou gulped.

Yugi said,"What about my grandpa? How did you convince him?" Atem then said, "Don't worry about it. All that matters is that your safe now." Malik shrieked,"SAFE FROM WHAT?" Kaiba said,"Don't worry about it! And by the way mutt..." Joey turned his head towards Kaiba. "...Your dad was totally cool with you sleeping over."

Joey's eyes bugged out in disbelief. How did they convince their folks to sleep with them? Yugi then asked,"Where will we be sleeping?" Kaiba replied,"There are several guest rooms-" "You'll be sleeping with us!" Atem cut in. Bakura and Marik nodded their heads in agreement.

The captives looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn't seem to have a choice, if their folks agreed with it... "Question,"piped up Ryou. Bakura eyed him and said,"Yes my hikari what is it?" "Can you please untie us now?" The question made the Yami's laugh out loud.

The Yami's then got to work untying their hikari's and Seto had walked over to Joey. "Now when I remove the tape mutt, you had better keep quiet," growled Kaiba. Joey rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

Then Kaiba ripped the tape off of Joeys mouth like a band aid. "YEEEEOOOOWTCH!" Joey screamed. Kaiba then started to snigger, then it turned into a full blown laugh. "HA HA HA! PRICELESS! LOOK AT YOUR FACE! HA!"

Every one stared at the CEO like he lost mind. Then Mokuba came down the steps and cried out,"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Kaiba then stopped laughing. The younger Kaiba then stared at Yugi and his friends. "Are these guys your boyfriends or something?" The hikaris blushed.

Joey rubbed his jaw saying, "Who are you kid?" "I'm Mokuba Kaiba! And you?" "Joey Wheeler."

Mokuba nodded his head, then asked his brother,"Did you kidnap them or something?" "Yes." Mokuba then exclaimed,"AWESOME!" Ryou stared at Mokuba shocked. "Awesome? How can that be so, we have been taken against our will!"

Kaiba then said,"You are free to leave-" "That's right! You have to stay until the week is up!" Bakura cut in. Kaiba gave the thief a death glare. He had been interrupted twice now.

"So what should we do now?" asked Yugi. Everyone was silent for about a minute, then Mokuba suggested,"How 'bout a tour of the house? We could show you guys the pool, the game room-" "Your bedrooms," Atem interjected seductively. The hikaris and Joey gulped. "Eeeewwww!" Mokuba cried out in disgust.

So the Yami's had split up with their respective hikaris, and gave them a tour of the mansion. They showed them the kitchen, the dining hall, the swimming pool, the game room...

"You guys have a game room?" "That is correct little one." Atem decided to show Yugi the game room, and the little guy just loved it. It was spacious, and had games of all kinds, from board games, to card games, to electronics.

"Can we play some please?" asked Yugi. He was doing his most cute face to the elder. Atem found out he couldn't resist that face. "Sure little one, we can play, but I must warn you. I _never _lose." Yugi gave his own confident smile and replied,"Neither do I." Atem smirked with pleasure.

So the two decided to play a game of Battle Star Galactica. Atems score was pretty high, so he challenged Yugi to try and beat it. Yugi looked at the score."Easy!" Then the younger got to work. After an hour of playing on that game, Yugi finished. The score showed up and...

Yugi got over Atems score by 100 points. Yugi cried out in victory, while Atem was staring at the screen with his mouth hanging open. He could not believe that this little angel beat his f%$#ing high score!

"Alright little one. Let's get serious." Yugi looked to see Atem smiling like a demon. "What do you mean Sempai?..." Yugi was getting nervous under Atems evil grin. The elder was excited. Finally, a challenge!

"Let's play a different game!" "Oh, what kind of game?" Atem still grinning said,"It's called a shadow-" "Atem! Don't you dare!" Atem looked away from Yugi to see Seto, Joey, and Mokuba standing at the door way.

Seto glared at his cousin, and said cooly,"I don't think that kind of game is, appropriate for Yugi. Right?" Atem blinked, then replied,"You are absolutely right Seto. I wasn't thinking."

Yugi was confused. What was so bad about the game? Mokuba asked Yugi,"So, did you beat Atem's score on Galactica or what?" "Yeah! I beat him!" Mokuba grinned,"Alright! Finally! Someone beat Atem at something! Yugi your our hero!"

Yugi asked,"Why?" "Because no one has ever beat Atem in a game before. Nobody. That's why we call him the King of Games." Atem then said,"Little boy, I am still the King!"

Mokuba shook his head. "Yugi is the King now!" "AH SHUT UP!" "MAKE ME!" Atem then wrestled little Mokuba to the ground. They were just fooling around. Joey cried out,"Kick his butt Mokie!" Yugi laughed at the sight. Kaiba had enough of it and yelled,"GET OFF MY BROTHER JACKASS!"

After everybody settled down, Atem said,"Well I better show the new 'King' to his bedroom." At this Yugi blushed, at the chance to be alone with Atem. Mokuba gagged at the possibilities.

So Yugi followed Atem to his bedroom, and when they got there Yugi couldn't help but gasp. It was so extravagant! The room was fit for a king; there was golden tapestry, ancient artifacts from Egypt, a big flat screen T.V, a very large bathroom, and the bed looked big enough for four people.

"Your room is lovely Sempai!" exclaimed Yugi. "You mean our room hikari," Atem reminded the younger while putting his arms around him. Yugi crimsoned heavily, and asked,"But S-Sempai, w-where would I-I s-sleep?" "With me of course. You thought I would make you sleep on the floor?"

Yugi gazed at the huge bed. His blushing hadn't ceased, and he was getting scared. He then felt himself being carried bridal style to the bed. "A-Atem... W-What are you?..." The elder threw Yugi on the bed, then stradeled his waist. "I've been waiting for this all day hikari. Since I first met you."

Atem cupped Yugi's face in his hands, and brought his face closer. Yugi whimpered. His first kiss! And with another guy! Atem finally touched Yugi's lips with his, and he thought that he would explode. The taste of Yugis mouth was beyond anything he ever experienced.

Atem moaned into the kiss, enjoying the taste of Yugi. Yugi had shut his eyes tight, and kept very still. He just let Atem kiss him as much as he wanted. When the elder was finally done, he gazed at Yugi with lust and longing. Yugi slowly opened his amethyst eyes, and gazed into Atem's crimson ones.

Atem whispered huskily,"You taste divine Yugi. Never had I felt this way before. I want more." Atem started to grind against Yugi, holding him down, pinning his arms. The elder was being very dominant, and it's not like Yugi could fight him off. He would lose.

Something Yugi didn't want to admit was was that he was enjoying the kiss. He liked the way Atem was kissing him, all aggressive, and dominant. He wanted more to. But he couldn't kiss him back. He didn't know if he loved him or not.

Yugi was afraid, that Atem might just want him for sex. Just some sex toy that he would soon get tired of. He couldn't bear that. That thought alone made Yugi slip a few tears. He then felt himself being turned over onto his stomach.

'What the?' Yugi thought. Atem could hardly control himself; Yugi was just so irresistible! He started to strip Yugi of his pants, and then Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he shrieked. Atem finally snapped out of it then did as he was told. He jumped off the bed and stared at Yugi with a blank expression. The little guy was breathing hard, his face bright red, and tears streaming down his face.

Atem stared in wonder at the sight. Yugi thought he looked ridiculous, but Atem thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. They stayed silent just gazing at each other. Atem's face turned into shock as he finally got it.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Yugi looked away from Atem, shaking like a leaf. The older boy felt like the scum of the earth. He almost took advantage of Yugi! How could he not have noticed before. But the little one never said anything...

"Are you afraid of me hikari?" Atem asked timidly. Yugi still wouldn't look at him. Then Atem fell hard on his knees, and started sobbing in his hands. How dare he hurt his own light! Playing with him as if he were some useless slut. He was much more to him then that.

Yugi looked over and saw Atem crying. This got the little one surprised; why was he crying? "Sempai? A-Are you o-okay?" Atem looked up at Yugi, his eyes even more red with tears. "I'm sorry Yugi! I didn't know what I was thinking! Please don't take it the wrong way, I really lo-like you!"

For some reason Atem couldn't bring himself to say say 'I love you'. Those were very dangerous words. And Atem was to scared to say them to Yugi.

Yugi looked at Atem with new eyes. He never thought that this crazy, out of control man was capable of apologizing, or crying. He noticed that Atem was still crying and saying sorry, then Yugi said,"I forgive you Sempai."

Atem gazed at Yugi, not processing the words. "What?" "I forgive you. I can tell that you are truly sorry for what you did. And to be honest, I'm glad my first kiss was with you" Yugi added shyly. Atem sniffed, then stood up. He carefully climbed back into bed with Yugi.

Before Atem could utter another word, Yugi kissed him again. This time on the lips. And it was so gentle, and filled with love, the elder was breathless.

After a minute of kissing, they both gazed into each others eyes. Not saying a word for another minute. Then Atem said,"Yugi, will you sleep with me tonight?" Yugi blushed madly until Atem said,"And I mean just sleep. We won't do anything, I promise."

Yugi thought about it and replied,"Of course i'll sleep with you Sempai." Then the two got comfortable, and with Yugi snuggled up to Atem, they both soon fell asleep.

-With Joey and Kaiba-

"You'll be sleeping here mutt." "QUIT CALLING ME MUTT!" Kaiba took the liberty of showing Joey to his bedroom, and Joey seemed to like the idea of sleeping alone. The blond plopled himself on the bed. "This sure is cozy. Better then my own bed back at home!"

Mokuba said,"Sleep tight Joey!" "You to kid! Night Kaiba!" "Good night puppy." "Yeah thanks- hey! Don't call me puppy!" Then the two Kaibas walked off to leave Joey to his sleep.

Mokuba then asked,"Say bro, do you like Joey in any way?" "No I don't." Mokuba doubted this and said,"You like him. I can tell. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" "Because Mokuba he's stairght." Mokuba could detect the sadness in his brothers voice.

"Ah come on! I'm sure deep down he likes guys." Kaiba stayed silent. When they reached Mokubas room, Kaiba gave him a good night kiss, and sent him off to bed.

When the CEO went into his own room, he started to undress. Then he heard a cough in the room, and saw Shadi smiling at him. "Good evenign Seto-" "AAAAAHHHHH!" Kaiba was so startled, he fell on his ass with his clothes slipping off. (A/N, ROTFL!)

Shadi reached out towards Kaiba, and helped him to stand up. "I'm truly sorry for scaring you Seto. Please forgive me." Kaiba growled,"What the HELL DO YOU WANT?" "I am here to tell you Seto, not to give up on Joey. He is what will be the missing piece to your puzzle."

Seto then argued,"My lighter side is Mokuba. I don't need that mongrel." "Yes you do. Trust me on this Seto. Joey, and the hikaris are very important for you and the Yami's. You musn't give up on them." And with that, Shadi walked past Seto, and out of the room.

-With Shadi-

'It appears I will have to step in more and help the Yami's and Seto get together with their lovers.' Shadi thought as he walked out of the Kaiba mansion. 'I guess that means I gonna hve to play matchmaker.' He thought amused. Then he vanished into the night.

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: Well we got to see some Yugi/Atem fluff. I thought that part was sweet.**

Creature: Wow, they got kidnapped. And Shadi is going to play matchmaker. Wow.

Annabi: Next chapter is when they go back o school and we see more of Tea, Pegasus, and Shadi!

Creature: How in the hell is that going to work?

Me: They'll see! I hope this chapter was good, the next one will be better, plus we'll find out more of the evil that awaits them!

Annabi: Please rate and review! :)


	6. Trip to the Museum

**Me: In this chapter we shall see some foreshadowing.**

Creature: Anything drastic?

Me: Yes and no. It will be good! Promise!

Annabi: I'm sure it will! We own nothing, just this plot!

Chapter 6: Trip to the Museum

It was a Monday morning, and Yugi Motou was just waking up. When he looked at his surroundings, he was at first shocked that it was not his room. Then he remembered the alleged kidnapping, and calmed down.

He started to blush when he realized that something or rather someone was on top of him. Yugi looked to see Atem still snoring, while laying on the little hikari. "Yugi... Oh Yugi..." Atem was moaning Yugis name over and over again.

The younger blushed red like a tomato, and he tried very carefully to wriggle from underneath the elder. This only made things worse, as Atem grabbed Yugi all around and groaned,"Harder Yugi, suck harder!"

Yugi's face couldn't get anymore red, as Atem started sucking on Yugi's neck. Now Yugi feeling nervous yelled,"WAKE UP!" Atem woke with the sudden realization of what he was doing, then immediately got off of Yugi. He got off so abruptly, he fell off the bed with an "OOF!"

Yugi looked over the side of the bed. "Are you okay Sempai?" Atem rubbed his bottom, and mumbled,"Yeah."

The elders face was red with shame. As you can guess, Atem had just had a sex dream with Yugi doing naughty things to him. And he promised himself he wouldn't think about Yugi like that anymore, but he just couldn't help himself.

So they both got up, and Atem decided to be a gentlemen, and let Yugi use the bathroom first. After Yugi was done, Atem took his turn. Then they both got dressed, and went downstairs. They were second to last in the living room. Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, and Bakura were already there waiting for them.

"'Bout time you got your ass down here Pharaoh." Bakura growled impatient. Atem chuckled at his friend. "Since when are you so eager to get to school on a Monday morning Thief?" "I don't want to go, but I also don't want to make Ryou late!" Bakura retorted.

At this the young Brit said,"Thanks." Bakura gazed at Ryou lovingly, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Marik and Malik finally made it downstairs, so everyone walked out of the house to drive their Hikaris to school.

"Have fun at school guys!" Mokuba called out. He was home schooled. Then they drove off to school, unaware of the days events...

-At School-

When they all arrived at school, the Yami's took their Hikaris to their homerooms. When they got there, they were about to say goodbye, when Dr. Saxton said,"Hold on there boys! I've got some news for you!"

The eight boys stopped and looked at Dr. Saxton confused. "You eight boys are going on a field trip to the Domino Museum!" "WHAT?" This was unexpected. Why in the hell would they have a personal trip to the Museum?

Kaiba said,"Why do we get to go to the Museum and nobody else Dr.? Is this some sort of game you teachers are playing?" Dr. Saxton, looking nervous replied,"No, of course not Mr. Kaiba, it's just that you boys are in the program, and you are allowed to go on private field trips."

"Don't we get to pick where we want to go?" Bakura was getting annoyed. He didn't want to go to some boring Museum. Dr. Saxton grinned. "No. It all gets picked out for you. The bus is in the front of the school, so have fun!" The teacher shooed the boys out of the classroom and shut the door.

They were all silent until Marik screamed,"WHAT THE HELL?"

-At the Museum-

The guys got off the bus, to be greeted by the Museums tour guide. Ishizu Ishtar.

"Hey sis. How's it going?" Malik was the only one not surprised to see his sister at the Museum. "All is well for now. Thank you Malik." Ishizu then turned to the other boys. "Since not all of you know who I am I shall introduce my self. My name is Ishizu Ishtar, and I shall be your guide today. Please follow me."

Marik growled. He already knew about Ishizu. When they were kidnapping Malik, it wasn't that hard to get her to agree. But still. She couldn't even be hypnotized because of her millenium necklace! Marik still remembered what had happened...

-Flashback-

_"We're kidnapping Malik first. That is that." Marik had convinced his friends to kidnap Malik first, considering he was closest. Atem had protested for kidnapping Yugi first, but gave in._

When they got to the Ishtar house, the plan was to knock on the door, hypnotize whoever answered, then grab Malik then go. When Ishizu answered the door, it proved to be difficult. Marik had lifted his rod in her face (A/N, Not like that people)_ and chanted some words in egyptian to hypnotize her. It didn't work._

"You came for my brother didn't you?" Marik blinked. "Why aren't you under my spell?" "Because I too have a millenium item." Marik gazed at her millenium necklace in shock. While they were talking, Atem and Bakura sneaked into Maliks bedroom, drugged him, then dragged him outside to the car.

"I know that you are dragging him away from me right now. I will not call the police, but I will _tell you this: Please take care of my brother. I don't really trust you, but fate has given me no choice."_

Marik had thought she wasn't that bad, until she gripped his shirt in her fist, and got up in his face. "AND IF YOU DARE GIVE MY LITTLE BROTHER A BROKEN HEART I'LL CUT YOU BALLS UP AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!" Ishizu screamed in his face.

Then she let him go, Marik screamed himself, then jumped into the car. Atem looked confused and said,"What happend-" "JUST DRIVE!" Then they bolted away from the Ishtar house, with Malik in the back seat.

-End of Flashback-

Marik was stripped out of his surprisingly sane thoughts, as Ishizu showed them throughout the Museum. She showed them all sorts of things, from nearly every country In the world.

The only people who were really enjoying the tour were Yugi and Ryou. Malik already had been through this routine before, so he wasn't that interested. The Yami's and Seto were completely disinterested, so they merely focused on their hikaris. But the one who was the most bored, was Joey.

'AAAAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I AM SO BORED!' Joey screamed in his head. He hated Museums. Just some big old building filled with big old junk. "And now, I have a real special treat to show you all. Please follow me." Ishizu then led the boys in a different direction, and at the mention of the word 'treat' Joey got hungry.

'AH GREAT! NOW I'M BORED AND HUNGRY!' Poor Joey thought. Meanwhile, the boys didn't notice that someone was following them.

"This is a new exhibit. We just got this today, so you should all feel very honored." Bakura muttered,"Whatever..." Malik turned around to glare at the thief. "Be nice to my sister!" "Make me!" As they argued, they had reached their destination.

"Here we are." Ishizu showed them the glass case which held an astounding artifact. They all heard a flush, and saw an old man come out of the mens room. "Grandpa!" "Yugi! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be in school?"

Solomon had closed up the shop to look at the Museums new artifacts. The man really had a love for Egyptology. "Mr. Motou, glad you could join us," Ishizu said sincerely. Solomon looked Ishizu up and down, then blushed. "Glad I could be here Miss Ishizu."

Atem gulped. He remembered when talking to Yugi's grandpa about having him to stay over. Nothing really eventful happened. Atem just walked into the shop, hypnotized him with his puzzle, and there you go. The reason he was a little nervous, is because Solomon might catch on.

After everyone said their hellos to Solomon, Ishizu began explaining about the new artifact. "This is called the pyramid of light. It has been said to be the alleged eighth millenium item!"

This got the Yamis and Setos attention. Ishizu explained that this millenium item was not created by man, but by a the egyptian god Anubis, the lord of the dead. And that he tried to destroy the world, and a great Pharaoh stopped him, blah blah.

Shadi was listening to the history lesson, but he was also trying to figure out how in the hell he should get everyone together. He already noted that Marik and Malik seem to already be together, but the others seemed to be having difficulty.

Shadi also looked away from the group, as he saw another figure hiding in the shadows. This figure was a girl, with short brown hair and mean blue eyes. Shadi wasn't sure who this girl was, but something told him that she was major trouble.

"Hello everyone! It's so nice to see you all again!" Shadi's thoughts were interrupted by a tall man, with peach colored skin, and long flowing white hair. 'Pegasus?' Shadi recognized the man. He hadn't seen him in a while.

"PEGASUS!" Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik all went up to Pegasus and gave him a group hug. The Yami's and Kaiba growled,"Pegasus!" Now, the Yami's and Kaiba knew Pegasus because they have made deals with his company. They didn't really like him all that much, but what can you do if you want to expand your business?

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryou. "I'm here because my company sponsors this Museum. So every once in a while, I come and visit." Shadi shook his head and smiled. That Pegasus. Shadi could already guess what he was planning.

He then turned his attention back to the girl, but she vanished. "Hey can I ask something?" Ishizu turned to Joey. "Yes sir?" "Can we please get something to eat! I'm starving here!"

Every body laughed at Joey, and decided to go to the Museums cafeteria. When they got their, Shadi decided to try and make his move as an egyptian matchmaker. He decided to first start off with the hardest of the couples Kaiba and Joey.

The Yami's were sitting alone with their hikaris, Kaiba was sitting with Joey, and the adults were sitting together chatting. Shadi made his way to Seto's table, and saw that they weren't even talking to each other. Not even looking at one another.

'This shall prove difficult. I'll just use the power of my millenium key to probe their minds.' Shadi thought. Shadi used his powers to become invisible, and probed in to Joeys mind. He found that Joey is a tough kid with a heart of gold, and he could sense confusion in his soul.

'Looks like he doesn't know how to feel about Seto. Well, let's see if I can fix that.' Shadi decided to put ideas in Joeys mind. _"Ooh, look how cute he is. Plus he's rich. I sure got me winner!"_

That was Shadi speaking in Joey, pretending to be his thoughts. Joey was like,"What the? Did you hear dat?" Kaiba looked at Joey confused. "Hear what?" "Nothing." Joey could have sworn he heard something.

Shadi then decided to try harder. _"He may be a bit of a jerk, but at least he's a nice jerk."_ Shadi smacked himself. A nice jerk? How lame could you get? But then he heard Joeys thoughts say,'That is true. He calls me mutt all the time, but it's like he says it with love or something.'

Joey then glanced at Kaiba from under his bangs. 'Not to mention, he is pretty handsome. Ah! I should stop thinking like that!'_ "No Joseph! Kaiba is the right one for you! Mark my words! You need him!" _Shadi was getting desperate.

Now Joey looked around to where the voice might be. 'I swear I hear somebody talking to me!' Shadi then said one last thing. _"If you don't catch him now, you will regret it Joey Wheeler."_ And with that, Shadi got out of Joeys head.

The blond shook himself, like something left his body. He then glanced at Kaiba and said," Hey Kaiba, wanna go out?" Kaiba looked from his lunch at Joey. "What?" "You heard me, you wanna go on a date or not?"

Seto took a moment to register this, then quickly but smoothly replied,"Sure, whatever." "Good." They then carried on eating their food.

Shadi heard what they said, relieved and a bit surprised that Joey listened to him. He then checked on Ryou and Bakura. They were getting along just fine. No help needed there. Marik and Malik were okay too. That just left Atem and Yugi.

So the man In the turban decided to peek in on them. He carefully hid using his powers and heard in on their conversation.

Yugi cleared his throat. "So, S-Sempai, I wanted to a-ask you something," Yugi stuttered. Atem gazed at his light. "Yes hikari?" "W-would you l-like to go, on a d-date? With me?" Atem stared at Yugi not processing, but then broke out into a smile. He grabbed Yugi in a bear hug and screamed,"YES! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!"

Every body stared at them, as Atem cried out in happiness. Now he could make it up to his light for being such a total dick! Shadi sighed relieved. 'Thank the Gods. This matchmaking isn't very hard after all.'

Of course the girl who was watching wasn't very happy to see Atem hugging Yugi, she swore she would get some vengeance. _"You want revenge little girl?"_ Tea looked around to see where the voice was coming from. She had ditched school and followed the boys to keep an eye on Atem. Crazy huh?

She then followed the voice to the pyramid of light display. She saw that the pyramid was glowing. And talking. _"I will give you my power mortal, to get back at the Pharaoh, only if you swear loyalty to me human. Do as I say, and you may have him."_

Tea thought she might be going insane,(A/N, or even more insane) but decided to say yes to the freaky pyramid. She then felt a glowing sensation through out her body. She could feel dark and ancient power coursing through her veins.

She thought it would be the best time to leave. She gathered herself, then ran out of the Museum to plot out her evil plan.

Back at the cafeteria, Atem was still wooting, and hugging Yugi tightly to his body. "S-Sempai, c-can't breath,"Yugi choked out. The elder then let him go, still smiled at Yugi then gave him a kiss on the lips.

Before it could get to deep, Yugi pulled away and said quietly,"Sempai, if we are going to d-date more, then we should take things slow. Agreed?" Yugi was trying to be fair, and more bold with Atem. He was still nervous as hell though.

"Of course! We'll take it as slow as you want it Aibou." Yugi giggled at his new nickname. Everyone seemed happy that they were going out on a date. Ryou then said,"Bakura and I are going on a date to!"

Everybody clapped for them. Shadi was very happy that everyone was getting together. 'This is just great' he thought. Suddenly they heard someone gag. It was Marik.

At first Bakura was pissed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GAGGING ABOUT JACKASS?" Marik's eyes were bugging out of his head, and everyone suddenly got it. Atem yelled,"HE'S CHOKING!"

Malik tried the Heimlich Maneuver, but that didn't work. Then Atem ran over and punched Marik in the stomach, and the piece of chicken flew out and fell in someones coffee. Pegasus held his coffee cup to his mouth, then spit it out, because the piece of chicken that fell in.

Marik rubbed his sore stomach and screamed,"WHY'D YOU PUNCH ME?" "I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" "WELL I DON'T NEED SAVING!" "FINE! NEXT TIME I LET YOU CHOKE TO DEATH!" "GOOD!"

Ishizu got up and yelled,"NO SCREAMING IN MY MUSEUM!" Marik turned to her. "BUT YOU JUST SCREAMED!" "SO F%$#ING WHAT?" Every one gasped at Ishizu for cussing, since she was normally a lady.

Malik then yelled,"DON'T YELL AT MY BOYFRIEND!" "WELL TELL HIM NOT TO YELL IN MY DAMN MUSEUM!" Ishizu for some reason didn't like Marik. She had a bad feeling that he would break Maliks heart, just like in her vision.

Odion then showed up out of nowhere and hugged Ishizu saying,"It will be alright Miss Ishizu. Just calm down." Ishizu then did calm down, glared at Marik, then walked off with Odion.

As the day came to an end, everyone was ready go on home. Pegasus was just getting in his limo, when he heard Shadi say,"Good evening Mr. Pegasus." Pegasus turned to see Shadi, and gasped. "It's you! What do you want?" "I came to make sure that you will help Seto and the others."

Pegasus was confused at first. "Help Kaiba boy? With what?" Shadi just stared grimly and said,"Just be watchful Pegasus. I shall see you again." And then Shadi walked down the road. Pegasus was gonna ask if he needed a ride, but stopped when Shadi vanished.

-At the game shop-

Yugi decided to visit his grandpa real quick before he headed back to Atem's mansion. Atem agreed with it, and waited patiently.

Solomon looked at his grandson and chose his words carefully. "So, your gay?"

Yugi nodded his head slowly. Solomon sighed then said,"Well, at least your not hiding it anymore." Yugi stared in shock. "What do you mean hiding it?" "Well I always thought that you seemed a little... different. But not in a bad way! I want you to know that I am perfectly okay with it."

Yugi blinked back tears. "Really?" "Yes Yugi of course, I love you no matter what."Yugi hugged his grandpa, then left off with Atem.

-In Atems room-

Yugi was already asleep by the time they went back to the mansion. He was snoozing on Atems bed peacefully. Atem had bought Yugi some new pajamas, and had carefully slipped them on him, trying hard not to strip the little angel entirely.

Atem was going to sleep in only his boxers, and was excited to cuddle up with Yugi again. He was just about to get in the bed until...

"Good evening my Pharaoh." "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Atem screamed in shock. Shadi had once again scared someone because of his presence. Secretly, Shadi loved scaring people.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Atem whispered so as not to wake Yugi. "Just to see if everything was alright my King." Atem rolled his eyes and glanced at Yugi. "Things could not be more perfect..." "Don't let it get your head my Pharaoh. You must stay on your guard, and remember that evil still awaits."

Atem rolled his eyes again. "Yeah yeah Shadi, I got it. Now goodnight." Shadi wanted to talk more to Atem about the pyramid of light, but the King wanted to sleep, so he'd tell him in the morning.

"Good night my King." Then Shadi closed the door and left.

END OF CHAPTER 6

**Me: That was longer than I thought.**

Creature: Okay then, the next chapter will be about the dates the boys go on.

Annabi: And we see even more of Shadi and Tea. What could the evil be?

Creature: Hope it's not to obvious...

Me: They won't figure it out.

Annabi: Be nice Ferocious! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! REVIEW! :) 


	7. Ice Cream with Bullshit

**Me: Just so you know, this chapter will have some fluffy goodness near the end.**

Creature: So they go on the dates now right? About time.

Me: I'll mostly focus on Atem's and Yugi's date for now, so bear with me here.

Annabi: Ferocious does not own Yugioh, just the plot, and a few OC's. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Ice Cream with Bullshit

_Yugi was having dream. He knew this dream; when he was trying to remember something or someone. He was in an office, and he could hear two grown men talking."They should get along just fine." "I hope so."_

Then the two men would leave Yugi all by himself with this boy. Yugi was only five years old, in the room with this other boy who was seven. The boy looked like himself, only more older, and sharper. Yugi was trying to make sense of the dream.

The boy came closer to Yugi,and gave him a hug. This was nice, until the kid started to nibble on his ear. Wait what?. . . . .

Amethyst eyes popped open, and Yugi looked over to see Atem nibbling on his ear. Again.

'Is this going to happen every morning?' Yugi thought while blushing. He tried to push Atem off of him, but like last time, the guy just snored on. Yugi sighed. He was about to wake him up, when he saw a man in a turban stare at him with disturbing blue eyes.

"Good morning. My name is Shadi. Could you please wake up the Pharaoh? I need to speak to him." Yugi immediately shook Atem awake, and the elder grumbled,"What?" He then looked over to see Shadi and yelled,"GET OUTTA HERE!"

Shadi just chuckled. Yugi's was curious about the man, and asked,"Sempai, who is that?" Atem gazed at Yugi's blushing face for a moment before answering. "That is Shadi, he's an old friend, and a pain in the ass." Turning to Shadi he asked,"What do ya want Shadi?"

The man looked at Atem. "My Pharaoh, I need to talk with you alone. It is very important." Atem then told Yugi to go wait In the bathroom so they could talk. Yugi obliged, then the two men got down to business.

"Alright Shadi was it now?" "My Pharaoh, your date with Yugi is today correct?" Atem smiled dreamily. "Yes..." Today was a Saturday, so Atem could spend the whole day with Yugi without the interference of school.

Shadi nodded his head and continued."Well my lord, I just wanted to tell you that I shall be joining you to make sure that you are safe." Atem snapped out of his dreamy moment and glared at Shadi."WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN JOINING US?"

Shadi flinched a little, but said,"To make sure that you and Yugi will be safe from any evil that comes your way. I promise you won't even know that I'm there." Atem still glared at Shadi and was about to protest until Shadi said,"Think of Yugi." Atem stopped and sighed. "All right Shadi, do whatever. Wait... What about Bakura and Marik? And Seto? Aren't you going to watch them?"

"Do not worry my lord, I have it all taken care of. You just have a nice time with Yugi." Shadi then gave the Pharaoh a wink, and then walked out the door.

-Later that Morning-

"HAVE A NICE TIME ON YOUR DATES GUYS!" yelled a cheery Mokuba. The Yami's and Seto and hikaris plus Joey all waved back at the younger Kaiba.

Seto and Joey had decided to go do the usual things couples do; lunch and a movie. Marik and Malik were going to a motorcycle show with extreme stunts. Bakura and Ryou were going to the beach, and Atem and Yugi weren't sure what they were going to do.

After everyone else drove off Atem asked,"So Aibou, what do you wanna do?" Yugi pouted in thought, making Atem tremble under his cuteness. Then Yugi snapped his fingers and cried out,"ICE CREAM!"

Atem blinked. "Ice cream?" "Yeah! Can we go get some? Please? We can eat our ice cream and talk, and get to know each other better-" Atem then kissed Yugi on the lips making him stop talking. It was a soft kiss that was turning rough.

Yugi then pulled away from Atem and panted,"I thought, couples don't... k-kiss on f-first d-dates..." Atem smirked at the blushing face and replied,"Well I hardly ever follow the rules, so here's a warning: I'm not gonna keep my hands off of you angel."

Yugi gulped, but nodded. "So... the ice cream?..." Atem laughed. "Of course we'll get some ice cream! Come on!" Atem then carried Yugi to his car, then drove the little angel to get him his ice cream.

As they drove Atem thought,'Shadi said he would be watching all of us to make sure we are safe from the evil we may encounter. I just hope he doesn't spoil my fun with Yugi.' Atem glanced at Yugi who sat quietly twiddling his thumbs.

Still keeping his eyes on the road, Atem gently grasped Yugi's hands with his right hand and stroked them with his thumb. Yugi blushed madly but smiled at the elders gesture. Atem blushed slightly himself. He really did like Yugi. A lot.

As they drove away, a certain Shadi was standing at the street corner smiling. "Now it's my turn. Kuribohs!" Suddenly four Kuribohs of different color appeared. " Go and report back to me if you see anything suspicious. Keep a good eye on the boys. Now go!"

The white one went for Bakura and Ryou, the blue one for Seto and Joey, the red one for Marik and Malik, and the brown one for Atem and Yugi. The Kuriboh brothers were on a mission.

Shadi stared after the Kuribohs as they went in different directions.'Do not fail little Kuribohs!' Shadi thought. And this time, he vanished.

Atem and Yugi had arrived at a Coldstone Creamery store, and Yugi was squirming in anticipation. "Yay! I love Coldstone!" Atem smiled at Yugi and said,"I thought you might like it."

So Atem parked, and the two boys strode inside the store. They were the only ones in the store aside from a very obese teen. Yugi recognized the kid from school. His name was Lanny, and he wasn't very nice.

Atem noticed the kid too, but just stood behind him in line, waiting his turn. Lanny was getting tired of waiting, so he yelled,"HEY! CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SERVICE AROUND HERE?"

A boy with black hair that was in a pony tail came rushing out along with a boy who had brown hair in a point. The pony tail guy panted,"So sorry... about the wait... what can I get you sir?" Lanny grinned. "I want a sample of everything please! And make it snappy Duke!"

The pony tailed boy named 'Duke' began to get one of every flavor of ice cream for the obese teen. When Lanny got all his flavors, he said,"Thanks Dukey. I really appreciate it." Lanny then went to sit down, as Atem was losing his patience.

"FINALLY!" he yelled. Atem went up to talk to the pointy haired boy. "Hey Tristan, get my friend here whatever he wants okay?" The pointy haired boy named Tristan nodded his head quickly and turned to Yugi.

"So what would you like today sir?" asked Tristan politely. Yugi immediately said,"A big chocolate ice cream with whipped cream on top and rainbow sprinkles in a waffel bowl! Please!" Tristan made haste to whip out the order. 'Is that kid going out with one of the Yami's?' thought Tristan. He also went to Domino high as a sophomore with Duke.

He gave Yugi his huge ice cream. "That'll be $4.75." Atem whipped out his credit card, and payed for Yugi's ice cream. The two sat down away from Lanny who was still licking at his free samples.

Yugi dug into his ice cream, and noticed that Atem didn't order anything. Not wanting him to feel left out, Yugi said shyly,"S-Sempai, if you want, you could have some of my ice cream..." Atem snapped out of his thoughts and gazed at Yugi.

"What?" "Do you want some ice cream? I wanna share." Yugi shoved the bowl to Atem and gave him his spoon. Atem glanced at the spoon, then the ice cream. He saw Yugi's pleading face, and his heart went all THUMP THUMP THUMP!

"Okay, okay, i'll try it." Atem took a spoonful of ice cream, then popped it into his mouth. He found it tasted delicious. He didn't say anything and poor Yugi got nervous.

"Y-You don't l-like it?..." When Atem didn't say anything Yugi's eyes filled with tears. Then Atem said,"Yugi you have exquisite taste! I love it!" Yugi looked up at Atem's smiling face. Yugi thought Atem looked very handsome.

"G-Glad you liked it Sempai." Yugi was all smiles now. They were having an excellent time together. Duke and Tristan were watching them, whispering to each other.

"So I guess the rumors true. The Yami's are gay!" Duke whispered. "Yeah, and their going out with freshman! Plus, just look at how Atem's looking at the little guy! It's like he..." Tristan trailed off. Duke said,"No, no way that Atem would be smitten! Watch he's going to get the little sucker in bed just like all the others, then dump him like a sack of potatoes. You'll see."

Tristan then agreed. They stopped gossiping and went back to work. Unknowingly to them, Yugi had heard what they said. He's got really good ears. Atem had gone to the bathroom, and Yugi had been eavesdropping on Tristan and Duke.

Yugi sighed sadly. What if they were right? What if that was all Atem wanted? A good time in bed, then move on to the next sucker. Yugi had heard about Atem's reputation about having sex on the first date.

While Yugi was worrying about his virginity being at stake, Atem was still in the bathroom checking his things. "Condoms, check. Lube, check. Birth Control, check, though I probably won't need it, I mean he is a guy he can't get pregnant..."

Atem was doing what he usually did on a first date; check to make sure he had all the materials for a good time. He then checked his pockets, and... a pair of handcuffs?

'This otta make him squirm!' Atem thought. He was getting hard, as he thought about Yugi underneath him, screaming in ecstasy Atem's name as he jammed his erection in his...

"Ooooohhhhh..." Atem was getting real hard now. He started to undo his pants, and decided to... 'calm' himself down. "Oooohhh Yugi, oh Yugi, sweet hot... little Yugi..." Okay he's busy, let's go back to Yugi...

Yugi was still worrying, and did not notice the little fuzzball flying around his head. The brown Kuriboh was watching Yugi with curious but watchful eyes. He was careful to use his powers so that nobody could see him.

Yugi then turned his eyes to the bathroom door. What was taking Atem so long? He was getting lonely. Then the door to the ice cream store opened, and in came a girl with an evil smile on her face...

She walked over to Yugi, and sat herself down. "Hello Yugi." Said person looked up to see a grinning Tea leaning over him. "T-Tea? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked shocked.

Tea rolled her eyes and replied rudely,"It's public place, I can come in here if I want to stupid." Yugi tried to glare at her, but she just laughed. "Any ways, Yugi, are you here all by yourself?" "No, I'm here with Atem."

The girl's eyes brightened at his name. "Oh really? Where is he?" "In the bathroom." Tea then got up, and walked to the bathroom door. She was about to knock on it when, WHAM! The door slammed in her face!

Atem came out of the restroom, feeling content and satisfied. He sat back down with Yugi, who was giggling like a baby hyena. "What's so funny Aibou?" Yugi pointed in the direction of the door. Atem looked to see Tea holding her nose, with her eyes all cross eyed, hanging onto the door for support.

Atem got it and full on laughed out loud. "HAAAAA HA HA HA! YOU STUPID BITCH! HA HA HA!" Lanny who was still licking took a look at Tea and laughed himself. Duke and Tristan rushed out to see what all the ruckus was about, looked at Tea and guffawed with everyone else. Even Yugi was laughing at her!

While all the boys laughed Tea growled and blushed in anger and embarassment. Atem noted that Tea looked okay when blushing, but not nearly as cute as Yugi when he blushed. The Kuriboh was making little noises of laughter at the girls stupidity.

Atem noticed the Kuriboh, and nearly gagged. So that's how Shadi was watching them! The little Kuriboh noticed Atem glaring at him, and vanished again.

Tea walked back to Yugi's table and glared at the two. "You think this is funny?" Atem glared at Tea but laughed. "YES! IT WAS HILARIOUS! HA HA HA HA!" Yugi giggled too, until Tea sneered,"Jut keep laughing you little runt! To Atem your just another piece of ass to screw! And you haven't seen the last of me!"

The angry girl then walked out of the store, as the boys continued laughing at her. Yugi had stopped his laughter, and thought hard about what Tea had said. He was staring to get more and more worried about Atem now.

Atem looked at Yugi and noticed the look of discomfort across his angel's face. He frowned and asked,"What's the matter Aibou?" Yugi gazed at Atem with tight lips that pulled into a fake smile. "Nothing!" The elder knew he was lying, so he growled,"Never EVER lie to me Yugi! You would regret it!"

Yugi cringed away from Atem's anger, and quickly nodded his head. "So tell me what's wrong. Now." Yugi decided to half lie. "Tea. She just bothers me. The things she say distress me." Atem figured that was a good enough response and nodded.

He fingered his puzzle, and gazed at Yugi with lust. He wanted Yugi badly. He knew he promised himself he wouldn't think of Yugi as some sex object anymore, but he often broke his promises.

"Let's get out of here already. This place is getting me pissed off." Atem got up and walked to the door with Yugi at his heels. They both walked to the car, and drove off. With Kuriboh following as fast as he could.

Atem decided to go back to the mansion, since he didn't know what the hell else to do with Yugi. Well, he did know what he wanted from Yugi, and that was clear. He wondered if the little angel caught on yet.

No matter. He was going to get what he wanted from Yugi one way or the other. The Kuriboh was keeping tabs on Atems thoughts, and was shocked to hear what the former king had in mind for Yugi. The little fuzzball shivered and decided he would ruin Atem's plans to protect Yugi. So the Kuirboh sped off after the car to the mansion.

-Meanwhile with Tea-

Tea was at home, locking herself in her room so she could think. She wanted Atem, and badly. But how could she get him away from that little worm Yugi? It's like they were joined at the hip. She groaned as she seemed to have a splitting headache.

She then heard a voice in her head again. _"Listen to me girl. I have a plan as to how you can make Atem yours. You just have to trust me."_

Feeling creeped out, and a little ridiculous she talked back to the voice. "Who are you? And why would you want to help me?" The voice laughed._ "I just know that Atem would be miserable with you, and I want him to suffer a lot."_

Tea fumed, angry that the voice said Atem would be miserable with her. He would be happy for being with her! At least that's what she thought.

_"Just trust me, and listen to my plan carefully girl. I will get you what you want."_ Tea listened in excitement to the voices plan. She could take her time with this, and really make Yugi suffer. She would definitely have Atem if this plan worked.

Tea couldn't help but laugh, as she thought the plan out. Yes it would certainly work. Atem would be hers in due time.

-Meanwhile, back with Atem and Yugi-

The two boys were all alone the house, since the others had not come back with their dates, and Mokuba went out. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon, and they didn't know what else to do.

Well, Atem knew what he wanted to do. But he wasn't sure if Yugi was ready yet. Wait, why should he care if Yugi was ready yet or not? If he wanted him, then he would have him damn it! While he warred with himself, Yugi was trying to think of something for them to do.

Yugi noticed Atem looked kinda pissed off. He didn't know why, and it made him nervous. He decided to stay quiet, so as not to anger him further.

Finally Atem came to a conclusion. Or rather, he snapped. He then glanced at Yugi and placed his arm around him, bringing him close.

Yugi gazed at Atem and was about to say something, until he looked into the elders eyes. Yugi gulped at the expression on Atems face. Lust was evident, and it made Atem look like a hungry shark. "S-Sempai?..."

Atem then carefully, slowly, pulled Yugi's face closer to him. He then kissed Yugi full on the lips, forcing the younger's mouth open. Yugi squealed in Atem's mouth, making the other enjoy the kiss even more.

He wrapped his arms all around Yugi's small frame, and snaked his tong in the others mouth, licking the teeth, the gums, the roof, and dominating his hikaris tong.

They made out for a long time before Yugi realized Atem was taking them upstairs. In his room Atem kissed Yugi again, more roughly. He then stopped the kiss to throw Yugi on the bed. Atem took his own shirt off, and got into bed with Yugi.

The little guy held up his hands as Atem straddled his waist. "WAIT!" Atem stared down, curious at Yugi and ceased for the moment. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like?"

Atem captured Yugi in another kiss. His Yugi tasted like chocolate ice cream mixed with vanilla. Delicious! There was no way in hell Atem was letting Yugi go now. He would have him one way or the other...

Yugi's hands fluttered to Atem's chest, like a birds wings. When Atem finally released him he whimpered,"Please be gentle... Don't hurt me..." The older teen gazed at Yugi, and his eyes softened. He gently nuzzled Yugi's neck and breathed in his scent.

"I would never hurt my light. You are my soul. Yugi..." Atem held Yugi's face and stared deeply into his eyes. "...I want to make love to you."

Yugi suddenly bursted into tears. His sobbing shocked Atem, and made the elder feel guilty. He then held Yugi in a gentle embrace mumbling,"There's nothing to be afraid of Aibou. If you think I'm only doing this because I lust for you, that is true. But after this I will not toss you aside. You are my treasure, and... I..."

Yugi gazed up into Atem's troubled crimson eyes. "Yes?" Atem cleared his throat, and tried again. "I.. l-love y-you." The younger teen just laid there, shocked to hear that from the King. Atem, was the first of them to say I love you! No way! Yugi blushed heavily.

"I-I love you t-too." It was Atems turn to be shocked. Yugi loved him back? Even after being such an ass? Well great! "Yugi, I'm so happy to hear that." Yugi then asked shyly,"Are you going to... make l-love to me?" Atem gazed in Yugi's eyes and answered honestly,"Only if you want me to."

Atem was going to force himself on Yugi, but wanted his angel to be happy. The Kuriboh in the room looked on, teary eyed at the emotional scene. He hid well, so he couldn't be seen. Yugi again blushed heavily and said shakily,"Y-Yes... Take me Atem. M-Make me yours..."

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: You probably want to read more, but i'll stop right here. Now, if you guys want, I could post a lemon next chapter. That was kinda the plan. I'm still a newb, but i'll post one if you want me to. Say so in the reviews. Also in the next chapter, I will be showing how the other dates are going.**

Creature: Just post the damn lemon. They want it. Anyways, by all means, REVIEW! 


	8. More Bullshit with Love

**Me: Thanks to those who've reviewed! I really appreciate it, they make me feel good.**

Creature: They should, considering that they bother at all.

Annabi: Be nice Creature! Ferocious does not own Yugioh, and sadly never will.

Me: Thanks to these reviewers: Itazuk, yugixyamiyaoilover, DeadlySereneGrace, SkaleFlapper15, dgm-mega fan, MarikuSlutcup, YamiTeddy, and xXMekkzyFwuffzXx. You guys really rock for reviewing my story, and I really appreciate it! THANK YOU! :)

Creature: By the way, there is a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it then pass this: -(LEMON!)-

Chapter 8: More Bullshit with Love

-Bakura and Ryou-

"Come on, just let me oil you down! I promise not to grope you!" Bakura was trying to convince Ryou to let him smother lotion all over his body. Ryou was a tad nervous to let the older teen touch him. What if he tried something?

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssee?" whined Bakura,trying to do the puppy dog eyes. Ryou finally gave in and sighed. "All right Kura, you can lotion me if you really want to." "YAY!"

Ryou laid down on the towel on his back, and Bakura squirted some lotion out. The Thief then started to gently lather Ryou's chest. The younger teen found this relaxing, until Bakura pinched one of his nipples. 

"HEY!" Ryou pointed at Bakura and said,"Watch it!" Bakura mumbled a sorry, then continued. Ryou closed his eyes to relax, when Bakura traveled lower down Ryou's body. This time Ryou sat up and growled,"Will ya cut it out!"

Bakura tried to look innocent but then pouted. "Your no fun! I'm just trying to make sure you don't get sunburned!" Ryou sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry Kura, its just... I'm not that used to guys touching me. It makes me feel a little..."

Bakura softened a little and finished for him. "Uncomfortable?" "Yes." They then both stared at each other, understanding crossed their eyes. The elder then closed his eyes, and gave Ryou a soft kiss on the lips. Ryou kissed him back.

When the kiss became more intimate, they heard a "AHEM!" The two stopped and looked at some big guy with large muscles, a stern and somewhat disgusted face. His hair was blond, and spiky.

Bakura looked the guy up and down and growled,"What the F$%# are YOU looking at?" The guy shook his head. "Don't you remember me you faggot?" Bakura was going to cuss the guy out, but then said,"Raphael?"

Raphael nodded his head. He wasn't wearing any swim wear or beach clothes, but rather black cargo pants, and a grey tank top that showed off his chest. He even wore leather gloves.

Ryou looked confused, but Bakura smirked. "So what's up Raph? How's that Dome head Dartz doing?" Raphael had stiffed up when he heard that. He hated being called Raph, and didn't appreciate Bakura mocking his savior.

"Listen punk, I didn't come find you to chit chat, but to talk business. Now get up and follow me." Raphael then turned away, and started walking. When Bakura stayed put, Raphael turned around and yelled,"COME ON! MOVE YOU ASS!"

Ryou flinched and said,"Shouldn't we follow him?" Bakura sighed, and grumbled,"Fine, let's follow the bastard." They packed their things and followed Raphael.

The white Kuriboh, looked on curious as to why they would follow that man. So the white puff ball followed them as well, determined not to lose sight of his assignment.

-Marik and Malik-

"WOOHOO! JUMP THAT SHIT!" Marik and Malik were at one of those extreme stunts conventions, and the guy was on a motorcycle revving up to jump through five holes of fire. The crowd was going wild, and the song "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC was blaring throughout the stadium.

Malik had to scream to Marik to get him to hear. "THINK HE'S GONNA MAKE IT?" Marik yelled back at him a little too loud in his ear, "I HOPE NOT!" The red Kuriboh who was watching them had to cover his ears (or whatever he uses to hear) with his little hands.

Finally the guy drove through the hoops, and landed safely on the other side. Malik cheered but Marik just screamed,"AAAAWWW F%$# YOU! WE JUST GOT ROBBED!" When the show was over, Marik and Malik were about to leave when someone called Mariks name.

"HEY MARIK! OVER HERE!" The two boys looked over to see the stunt man trudge over to them with his motorcycle. When the stunt man came close enough to them, he took his helmet off to reveal handsome features, with clear blue eyes, and wild brown hair.

Marik stared at the guy for awhile, then proclaimed,"Valon? What the hell are you doing here?" Malik was confused as the two boys stared each other down.

"I gotta talk to ya mate. It's kinda important and private so follow me." Valon talked in an australian accent.

Marik glared at him suspiciously, but then shrugged his shoulders and gestured Malik to follow him. The red Kuriboh soon followed suit, not wanting to lose his charges.

-Seto and Joey-

'This movie is waaaayyy to long' thought Joey. Him and Kaiba decided to go see the new movie "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone." They heard it was good, and since they had nothing better to do, went off to go see it. (A/N, the time period is 2001,if no one caught that in the first chapter).

'This movie just plain sucks' thought Kaiba. He glanced at Joey, then glanced at a couple who weren't paying any attention to the movie, but were just making out.

The idea of making out with Joey creeped its way into Kaibas mind. The CEO then carefully snaked his right arm around Joeys shoulders, causing the blond to stare at the hand, then at Kaibas face. "Pardon me, but what are doing?" Kaiba shrugged his shoulders.

"Trying to be romantic." He whispered too, so people wouldn't throw popcorn at them. Joey made a face, and then snickered. He actually liked it that Kaiba was trying to be romantic with him, so he snuggled closer.

Kaiba started to blush, not being used to the contact. He didn't notice the blue Kuriboh floating over them, making goo goo eyes at the adorable scene.

Then a boy about their age sat next to Kiaba and nudged his elbow. The CEO didn't like that some jerk was ruining his moment with Joey. Kaiba growled at the teen.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Everyone in the theater jumped at the sudden outburst. The Kuriboh squealed. Joey stared at Kaiba shocked. The teen next to Kaiba simply laughed and said,"Don't recognize me Seto?"

Kaiba stared at the young man then growled,"Alister..." Joey looked at the boy called Alister, getting even more confused. "Alister? Who's dat?" Alister smirked at Joey, then turned to Kaiba. "Come Seto, let's go outside so we can talk." Alister got up and led Seto and Joey out of the theater.

Kaiba grumbled,"This is bullshit. What the f%$# could Alister want?" Well he was going to find out. The blue Kuriboh followed their every move.

-With Pegasus-

Pegasus was sitting on his couch watching T.V. Cartoons to be more precise. He was watching "Tom and Jerry" to be even more precise. The man wasn't watching because he was bored, but because he truly loved cartoons.

When that was over, "Happy Bunny" was on, Pegasus's favorite cartoon ever. He started to laugh when Happy Bunny was being chased by Gruffy the Crime Hound. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice the figure in the other room.

"HA HA HAHAHA! This is some funny sh-" "Good evening Mr. Pegasus." Pegasus looked at the intruder and screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He fell off the couch while glancing at a smiling Shadi.

When Pegasus got back up he screamed,"WHAT THE F%$# MAN! I ALMOST SHIT MY SELF! GEEZ!" Shadi then bursted out laughing, he couldn't resist scaring Pegasus.

"HA HA HA! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! HA!" Shadi almost doubled over in laughing, and Croquet came rushing in the room to see what the hell was going on.

"Master Pegasus are you alright!" He glanced at Shadi then sighed. "Oh, it's you again." Shadi kept laughing, but the stopped abruptly. "Pegasus, I have to talk with you. It is very important."

Pegasus was about to say something when Croquet said,"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but you have a visitor." Shadi and Pegasus stared at Croquet confused, until he moved to show the visitor. A man with long blue hair with strange eyes. One green and one gold.

Pegasus gasped as did Shadi. "Dartz?"

-With Atem and Yugi (finally!)-

"Atem... T-Take me. M-Make me yours..." Were Yugi's words when Atem nearly snapped out of want and lust. Not wasting anymore time, he covered Yugi's lips in a fevered kiss. Then it started...

**-(LEMON!)-**

It was to late to turn back now. Yugi Motou was consumed by the deliberate fire of Atem's caresses. He leisurely undressed both of them,pausing often to possess Yugi's mouth with languid kisses. Soon they were both merely in their boxers. Yugi's was blue and Atem's were black.

"S-Sempai?..." Yugi wasn't sure what he was asking of Atem. They were both almost completely naked. The elder was crouched over the little ones body, holding Yugi down by his wrists.

Atem gazed in Yugi's amethyst eyes for what seemed like hours. For some reason, Atem wanted this to last forever, and not caring if Shadi was somewhere in there watching them, he was going to take Yugi for all it's worth.

Because he was positive that he loved him.

"I love you Yugi Motou. And I want to make you mine." Atem then wrapped his arms around his hikari and kissed him deeply. "Forever..."

Yugi looked up at the ceiling noticing that it was very dim in the room. Atem was suckling Yugi's neck and Yugi moaned,"Atem!"

At hearing his name by that beautiful voice, Atem suddenly ripped off his boxers to release his swollen erection. Yugi was stunned, and looked down at Atem's throbbing manhood. He blushed heavily at the sight. Atem grinned.

"Do you like? Here..." He led Yugi's hand to it and Yugi gasped at how hard it was, and yet so smooth. Atem closed his eyes as Yugi shyly stroked his member. He wasn't even sure if he was doing it right, but then Atem groaned,"Yugi... Harder..."

Yugi's flushed face beamed. He was doing it right! He grew more bold and stroked harder, until Atem stopped him. Yugi grew frightened that he did something wrong whimpered,"I'm sorry..."

Atem shook his head and panted,"Don't be. Your little hands on my member was ecstatic." Then Atem lowered his mouth to Yugi's ear and whispered,"Front or back?"

Yugi innocently asked,"What do you mean?"

Atem couldn't help but chuckle. He then turned Yugi over on his stomach to show what he meant. Yugi squeaked when he felt Atem's erection on his still clothed butt.

"So, the back? Or the front?" Atem whispered seductively. Yugi was nearly hyperventilating, and said,"W-Whatever y-you want, S-Sempai..."

Atem frowned in thought. It had been a while since he had done it in the front. The front was more intimate, while the back was more crude. He flipped Yugi over again, and stared into those amethyst jewels with his crimson ones. His tanned skin all over Yugi's pearly white.

He then bent his head and sucked on Yugi's left nipple, making the little angel arch up and gasp. His hand went down to Yugi's erection, and started stroking it through the cloth. Yugi bucked up to the hand.

Atem licked Yugi's milky chest, going to the right nipple, and suckling it as well. Finally, Atem stripped Yugi of his boxers, and gazed down at Yugi's hardness.

"Gorgeous Yugi, you are a masterpiece." Atem's crimson eyes glazed over Yugi's flushed face, his sweaty body, and his hard member.

Yugi kept on blushing and mumbled timidly,"T-Thank y-you..." Atem then kissed down Yugi's face, to his neck, chest, and stopped at his stomach to claim his naval. He dipped his tong in there, and then started to suck on his belly button.

Yugi panted in delight. They weren't even having sex yet, they were just making love. Atem had never done this with someone he loved before, so it was wonderful experience.

Atem's head then became lodged in between Yugi's thighs, and the little guy gasped,"Wait! Not there!" Atem lifted his head and regarded him with a sexy smirk. "Haven't you ever done this before?"

"No but... I never thought someone would..." Yugi was at a loss for words. Before he could do anything about it, Atem started to lick the hard organ.

Yugi's head hit the mattress, and felt waves of pleasure consuming him. Dear God, Atem was _licking_ him, and then he took Yugi's sex in his mouth causing the little one to writhe and buck up uncontrollably.

Atem had to hold Yugi's hips down so he wouldn't choke. He sucked lazily at first, but then harder, and harder. Yugi had to hold Atem's hair, and he groaned,"Atem... I-I'm gonna..."

Atem gave it one last suck, until Yugi screamed,"ATEM!" He then released in Atem's mouth, and the elder greedily drank every last drop.

His Yugi tasted so good, a taste you can't even describe. Atem then crouched over Yugi again, and slipped one finger in Yugi's virgin entrance.

Yugi cried out at first, mostly from fright then anything else, but Atem calmed him down by kissing his throat. "Relax my angel, I wont' hurt you, so let me be with you. Please..."

Yugi calmed down as Atem slipped in the second one, scissoring so he could make the entrance wider. He gave Yugi sweet kisses to distract him from the pain, then pushed in the third one.

Yugi gasped as he felt complete. But when the feeling went away, he gave a protested cry. Then he saw Atem's face an inch away from his own, and the elder said,"You'll love this..."

He then entered Yugi with a deep flex of his hips. Yugi cried out in pain, and Atem thrusted into him hard. To hard, for Yugi cried out again in pain again. At first Atem didn't notice, he just kept thrusting, not waiting for Yugi to adjust to the intrusion.

"Hot... Yugi is so hot..." Atem groaned. He thrusted slow, then quickened his pace trying to find the spot that would make Yugi go crazy. He thrusted so hard the head board of the bed kept slamming into the wall.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Yugi then screamed when Atem hit his prostate. "ATEM!" Yugi was writhing underneath the elder. Atem grabbed Yugi's hips, spending his own passion, grinding as hard as he could.

Atem then kissed Yugi on the mouth, swallowing his screams, filling him with his tong and his sex. He then lowered his hands to Yugi's butt, and started to grab his cheeks, shoving his erection even deeper within Yugi. He lost all control.

The little angel was feeling both pain and pleasure, part of him wanted it to stop, the other part wanted it to be forever.

Yugi was getting close to climaxing, so he screamed,"ATEM!" He then released even more onto their chests and stomachs.

Atem couldn't take anymore, so he to screamed,"YUGI!" Then released inside of him.

**-(END OF LEMON!)-**

The elder carefully got off of Yugi, so that he wouldn't crush him. He laid down next to his angel, and whispered,"I love you so much Yugi." He nuzzled the little ones neck and then noticed something.

There was blood on the sheets. Not like a blood bath, but he also noticed that Yugi was breathing hard, his eyes closed tightly.

"Yugi? A-Are you alright?" Atem stammered. Holy Ra he had hurt Yugi! It was his first time, and Atem was to hard on him. When Yugi didn't answer him, Atem thought he was going to be sick. Yugi even had tears streaming down his face.

"A-Abou?..." Atem sat up to see Yugi more clearly. Yugi opened his eyes and stared up at the elder.

"Y-Yes S-Semapi?..." Yugi tried to smile, but it faltered. Atem noticed that and he placed his head in his hands.

"You're hurt aren't you." It wasn't a question. Yugi shook his head and said,"I'm fine Sempai, r-really." Atem didn't seem convinced. He felt like he raped Yugi. For all he knew, Yugi didn't even really wanted it.

Yugi tried to sit up, but hissed in pain and fell back on the mattress. He looked up to see Atem crying.

"Why are y-you c-crying? You didn't mean t-too-" "I PROMISED I WOULDN'T HURT YOU! NOW LOOK AT WHAT I'VE DONE!" Atem screamed in agony. He wanted Yugi's first time to be special. He pushed the little guy to hard.

Atem turned away from Yugi and sobbed,"I'm sorry Yugi!" Yugi looked at his Semapi, and smiled, despite the pain. Even though Yugi felt like his middle was ripped in half, he still love Atem. And the fact that the elder felt bad meant that he truly loved him too.

Yugi reached his hand out and stroked Atem's arm. "I forgive you S-Sempai." Atem gazed at his angel, and whispered,"What? After I had nearly raped you?"

Yugi shook his head. "You didn't rape me Atem. You loved me. Sure it was a little, rough, but you still loved me. And I thank you for that. Now please, kiss me."

Atem looked in wonder at his angel, and kissed him softly on the lips, happy that he was forgiven.

The brown Kuriboh, had been closing his eyes and ears the whole time, but was happy that the two boys truly loved each other. He then decided to go back to Shadi, to tell him the good news...

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: Well, I sure hope my lemon was horny enough for everyone...**

Creature: Eh, it was alright.

Annabi: Thanks for reading! The next chapter will have to do with why Dartz is around, and more info on Tea's evil plan!

Me: Some shocking things are about to go down in this story. Even more characters will be sure to pop up.

Creature: SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! THANKS! 


	9. Right in the Ass!

**Me: I'M BAAAAAAACK! DID YA MISS ME?**

**Creature: Why are you yelling?**

Annabi: She's excited that the new chapter is up. Aren't you Ferocious?

Me: WELL DUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!

Creature: No more sugar for you young lady. There is also a small lemon here, so if you don't like then pass this: -(LEMON!)-

Annabi: If you didn't get it by now, we do not own Yugioh, just the damn plot! Thanks! :)

Chapter 9: Right in the Ass! 

Pegasus stared at Dartz, still very confused. "Dartz? What the hell?..." The man called Dartz shook his head at Pegasus and said,"Please stop gawking Maxi, before a fly enters your mouth."

Shadi gave Dartz a blank look. They never met each other, so they just ignored one another for now.

Dartz took a seat on the plush couch and said,"I came here strictly on business Maxi, not on personal affairs. I have a favor to ask." Pegasus stared at Dartz suspiciously and asked,"Such as?..."

Suddenly they all heard a noise, as there was banging on the front door. Shadi went to go and open it, to find the brown Kuriboh burst in, huffing and puffing like crazy. "Kuriboh? What's the matter? Is the Pharaoh and his Yugi alright?" Kuriboh nodded his head, and began to blush.

Shadi was confused by the blush. "So... What happened?" Pegasus saw the Kuriboh, and took out a duel monsters card that had the picture of the fuzzball. "Kuriboh?..." asked Pegasus who was confused. Dartz didn't seem fazed by the little monster.

Shadi coaxed the Kuriboh to tell him what happened between Atem and Yugi, and the little puff ball was nervous to tell him. But he finally gave in, and 'spoke' quietly in Shadi's ear.

"THEY DID WHAT?" yelled Shadi. Dartz and Pegasus jumped at the sudden volume of noise. Pegasus asked,"What's the matter now? Is little Yugi alright?" Shadi glanced at Pegasus and shuddered,"He'll... live..." And Shadi's face flushed.

Pegasus was trying to wrap his head around what Atem and Yugi might have done, and when he looked at Shadi's blushing face he whispered,"They didn't."

Shadi cleared his throat and shrugged."Teenagers. What can ya do?" Pegasus shook a little, then yelled,"THAT BASTARD ATEM SCREWED LITTLE YUGI?"

Dartz stared at Pegasus getting confused and asked,"Who did what with whom?" Pegasus ignored him completely and walked out of the room. Dartz then looked at Shadi for an explanation.

Before he could open his mouth, Pegasus came back with very large gun, loaded it and screamed,"I'M GONNA KILL HIIIIIIIM!"

-With Atem and Yugi-

The two boys were lying naked in each others arms on Atem's bed, and after apologizing a million times about not being gentle with him, they finally relaxed.

Mostly.

Yugi was still technically in a daze. He actually DID IT! HE LOST HIS FREAKIN VIRGINITY!

Atem still felt like a total dick for pushing Yugi to hard. But Yugi said he was already forgiven and should just drop it.

They then both stared into each others eyes and smiled at one another. Atem cleared his throat to ask Yugi a very important question.

"Yugi... Do you regret what we just did? At all? Please tell me!"

Yugi gazed into the elders eyes, and then stared at his chest, not saying anything. Atem hated the silence, and waited with calculated patience. He closed his eyes, as he could feel tears forming again.

"No. I don't think I do Atem."

Atem opened his eyes and stared at the smaller, who was smiling at him shyly. "I'm glad my first time was with you Sempai." At that Atem grinned. He didn't regret it after all! Yay!

Atem felt tears of happiness fall, and he started to kiss Yugi roughly. When Yugi hissed in pain, Atem stopped, and realized he was straddling Yugi's waist. Yugi looked up a little fearful of what Atem might do and the elder quickly got off of him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It was on instinct! I swear! I don't wanna hurt you!" Atem cried in between sobs. Yugi cautiously peeked at Atem to see him crying AGAIN! WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?

The older teen had no idea why he was so emotional around Yugi. The smaller one made him feel things he was not used to feeling.

Yugi didn't want to see Atem cry any more, so he tried to soothe him as best as he could. Suddenly, a brown Kuriboh came bursting through the window with a loud CRASH! The boys jumped, and spotted the little fuzz ball as it said,"Kuri! Kuri!"

Yugi was shocked to see the monster he recognized as Kuriboh in Duel Monsters, but Atem grumbled,"What do you want Kuriboh?" The Kuriboh 'spoke' to Atem, and he seemed to understand the monster.

"Go see Shadi at Pegasus's place? Why?" The Kuriboh made more cute sounds before Atem said,"Okay! Whatever. Yugi let's go take a shower."

Before Yugi knew it, Atem had him cradled against his chest, and carried him to the bathroom. He gently placed Yugi in the large bathtub, then turned on the faucet and made sure the water was warm. Then he got in himself. He sat next to Yugi and cuddled him.

"It'll be faster if we both bathed together." Atem explained. Yugi blushed madly, making Atem chuckle. Atem stroked Yugi's fine chest with his hand, making the smaller blush more. Atem then grabbed some soap and a sponge, and lathered them together. He then began to sponge Yugi's chest making the other one purr.

"S-Semapi?..." Yugi moaned, as the warm sponge gently stroked him. Atem then kissed Yugi's cheek lovingly. His eyes glazed over at Yugi's wet, soft body, and was suddenly feeling horny again. He felt that same snap in him from before, and he gently turned Yugi over so he was lying on his stomach.

**-(LEMON!)-**

Yugi was to sleepy to really notice and figured it was no big deal. Until he felt something hard being shoved into his butt.

"WHAT THE-" But then his mouth was covered with one of Atem's hands. He felt the elder whisper in his ear,"Just one more time my angel. I want to be inside you again." Yugi felt tears being pricked out of his eyes.

Atem kept thrusting inside Yugi from behind, causing the smaller to moan in pain. The elder kept thrusting, harder and harder grunting in satisfaction,"YUGI! SO TIGHT! AH!" He then reached under Yugi''s body to stroke his sex with his hand while thrusting.

When Atem's hand left Yugi's mouth, Yugi whimpered,"Please... Stop..." But Atem didn't hear him, he just kept thrusting. He kissed and licked Yugi back, and even stuck his tongue in his ear. He kept violating Yugi for a long time before finally releasing in him.

"YUGI!" Atem's eyes were rolling all over with pleasure as Yugi's walls clamped down on his cock. When he finally grew tired, he pulled out of Yugi and collapsed next to him. Atem grinned like a total jackass, until he realized what he had just done.

**-(END OF LEMON!)-**

Atem glanced at Yugi with glazed eyes, then snapped out of it when he saw blood in the water.

"Oh no..." he whispered.

-At Pegasus's Mansion-

Shadi finally managed to calm Pegasus down enough for him to put the gun down. Dartz shook his head amused at the scene. Suddenly the door bell rang, and Croquet went to go answer the door. Who stood there was Kaiba, Joey, Alister, Bakura, Ryou, Raphael, Marik, Malik, and Valon. With them were also the three Kuriboh brothers floating over their heads.

Kaiba came in, went right in Pegasus's face, then screamed,"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

-With Atem and Yugi-

Atem couldn't believe what he had just done to Yugi right then. They were having a nice relaxing bath together, and he had to, to... RAPE HIM?

Atem quickly picked Yugi up, and carried him out of the bathroom. He had to get rid of the evidences. So he stored away the sheets, washed the bathtub and mattress of any blood, and that left Yugi...

Oh Yugi. That was another problem.

Atem glanced at his angel. Yugi had fallen unconscious, his face twisted in pain. Atem never felt so guilty in his entire life. HE HURT YUGI AGAIN!

He'd never forgive him now.

What really confused Atem was how he could have lost his control with Yugi like that. It made no sense.

Well, he couldn't just leave him there, so Atem dressed Yugi up back in his clothes, the leather pants he bought him, and a t-shirt. Yugi was shivering, so Atem threw one of his jackets on him.

Atem carried Yugi to his car, and put Yugi in the passenger seat, lowering the chair down. He drove all the way to Yugi's house. When he got there, he opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked, and even more surprised that nobody was home.

He went all the way upstairs and strode into Yugi's bedroom. He gently laid Yugi on the bed and stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry Aibou. I didn't mean it. I just wanted someone to love me..." Atem sobbed silently. He couldn't forgive himself for hurting Yugi like this. He held Yugi's angelic face in his hands, and leaned forward to capture his lips.

He kissed him softly, so as not to wake him. Atem was used to rough sex, and tough love. He wasn't sure how to be gentle. He should have waited when Yugi was ready, not force him into something he probably didn't want.

Too late now.

Atem let Yugi go and turned to leave, but then suddenly felt very dizzy. He started to faint...

THUD! Atem fell on the floor of Yugi's room, and didn't get up.

Now both boys were unconscious.

-At Pegasus's Mansion-

"Ushio is the new crime lord?" asked Seto Kaiba. Every body had settled into the living room, and Dartz explained to them what was going on.

"That is correct Seto. Ushio's father had recently passed, and gave Ushio his whole crime empire. The boy now holds immense power in his hands." Dartz took a sip of some wine relaxing in his chair.

Tension displayed itself in the room, and Joey raised his hand. Dartz amused, picked on Joey. "Yes my blond friend?"

Joey put his hand down, then said,"Is this the same Ushio who went to Tomaha Middle School? Because me and my buddies used to go there, and I remember a big son of a bitch named Ushio."

Bakura stared at Joey shocked and replied,"You guys knew Ushio? He used to go our middle school too! But he got expelled, and transferred to a new school."

Malik asked,"How'd he get expelled?" Marik grinned and said,"We framed him into making the principal believe he was sleeping with his wife." Malik widened his eyes, then laughed out loud, as did the other boys.

"HA HA HA HA!" Pegasus and Shadi didn't really find it funny. The situation was far to serious to laugh at.

The Kuribohs remained quiet, listening intently to the conversation. Dartz cleared his throat as the laughter died down. "Listen! Even though you may think this is not a problem, my recourses say that Ushio is planning a big heist."

The boys stopped laughing and Ryou asked,"What big heist? What could he steal that would concern us?"

Dartz glanced at Ryou and answered,"The pyramid of light."

Shadi gasped. "NO! He cannot touch the pyramid of light! He has no idea what powers that pyramid possesses!" Everyone looked at Shadi.

"Is this the evil that you were warning us about Shadi?" asked Seto. Shadi nodded. Malik then yelled,"WE'VE GOT TO TELL ISHIZU NOW!"

"There's no need little brother." Everyone turned around to see Ishizu and Odion standing near the fireplace. Pegasus asked,"How did you two get in my house?..."

Odion answered,"The door was open." Pegasus mumbled something about updating security and Malik said,"Sister, how did you know about this?"

"My millennium necklace, Malik. I have taken the necessary precautions, and the pyramid of light is safe. I have hidden it in a very secluded location-"

"That won't work." All the occupants in the room turned to Dartz. Ishizu was incredulous and asked,"And why wouldn't it work Mr. Dartz?"

"Because Ushio has a recourse that always knows where the pyramid of light is going to be. Some how this person always knows." Dartz's group nodded with their leader.

Valon said,"Listen to him guys, this man knows what he's talking about!" Alister vouched for Valon. Raphael asked,"Hey, where's crazy Atem anyway?"

The two Yami;s glanced at each other. "We don't know. I called him once already, but he didn't answer." Bakura checked his phone for any messages. None.

Malik then said,"And what about Yugi? He's supposed to be with Atem right? What could've happened for them not to show up?"

Seto had an idea what they could've been up to, but decided to keep it to himself so as not to upset the younger teens. When he glanced at Shadi, the egyptian gve a firm nod confirming Seto's suspicions.

'Oh great... That jackass must've screwed him! Well I'm not telling Joey that's for sure!' Seto was brought out of his thoughts when Dartz said,"The reason I call upon all of you to help stop Ushio, is because when he gets his hands on the pyramid of light, I won't be able to stop him."

"IF he gets it Dartz." corrected Ishizu. Dartz glanced at her and replied,"Oh he'll get it alright. But we shall try to stop him nevertheless!"

Marik spoke up. "We'll there be guns involved? Because I have this brand new one that i've been dying to use."

Dartz smiled at Marik and pulled out a gun of his own. It was a Desert Eagle .50 gun, and he cocked it making everyone in the room tense.

"Oh there'll be guns all right. So if you can't handle this, then I suggest you leave now." Dartz spun the gun around and Pegasus warned,"You better not shoot that in here Dartz!"

"Relax Maxi." Dartz put away the gun, then asked,"So... Who's in?"

The Yami's and Seto agreed saying,"We're in!" Ishizu called out,"As am I! including Odion." The next people to say we're in gave everyone else a shock. The hikaris and Joey wanted in on it too!

Malik said,"I'll make sure that my Rare Hunters help us get the job done." Marik stared at his boyfriend in awe. "You'd help us kill a bunch of guys to rescue some old ancient egyptian artifact?" "Yup."

Ryou and Joey nodded."Believe it or not, we've done this sort of thing before. Right Ryou?" Ryou nodded. Bakura and Seto stared at them in disbelief.

Dartz inquired,"So it is settled then. The Yami's and hikaris, the the woman, and Pegasus shall help."

Pegasus looked at Shadi and asked,"Will you help us out Shadi?"

Shadi shrugged and replied,"I'll see what I can do."

Dartz turned to Ishizu."Where have you hidden the pyramid of light?"

"At the Domino Pier. There I've left with a fisherman whom i've trusted for a very long time with my artifacts. His name is Mako Tsunami. He'll help us as well." Ishizu looked at her little brother, worried that he could get hurt.

Dartz nodded his head."Good. Then tomorrow night we shall all go to Domino Pier and guard the pyramid." Dartz got up from the chair, and with his boys walked to the front door to leave.

"Be at the pier at 5:00 pm sharp. I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that they left.

-With Ushio-

"All right where's the pyramid gonna be?" "At Domino Pier. We strike tomorrow night."

Ushio was talking to his new 'source' about where the pyramid of light was. He found it amazing that this girl seemed to know where it could be.

"Well thanks a lot... Tea." Tea Gardner grinned at Ushio. "The pleasure's all mine." She gave Ushio a sexy wink which he returned. Ushio cocked his gun and said,"Tomorrow night boys, we party!" Everyone in the room cheered their new boss Ushio.

So tomorrow night would be a rain fall of bullets coming down...

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: All right, it seems that Atem screwed Yugi up AGAIN!**

Creature: Why would you do that? That's just cruel, appalling, so...

Annabi: ...Ferocious?

Creature: YEAH! That's very ferocious! And now you've added guns?

Me: Hell yeah! The next chapter is going to be pretty violent. So beware! Also school has come back for me, so I'm not totally sure when I can post next chapter, but it will be sometime this week!

Creature and Annabi: PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	10. Trouble at the Pier

**Me: I hope people like this story, I don't get that many reviews...**

Creature: Relax, your story is good, don't fret. Besides, things are going to get a little violent in this chapter.

Annabi: Hell yeah! There's gonna be a lot of guns and shooting soon! WOOHOO!

Me: But we'll also get up to where Yugi and Atem left off. Will Yugi forgive Atem? Let's see...

Chapter 10: Trouble at the Pier

_He was having a dream. He was in an office. Two men had left, one of them was his dad. Atem looked down at his little hands, seeing he was seven again._

Looking around the room, Atem spotted a boy, who was younger than him, hugging his knees. Atem walked over to the little boy, who looked like him, only softer and paler. He knelt down and asked,"What's your name kid?"

The little boy sniffed. "Y-Yugi. And i-i'm five years old."

Atem suddenly scooped the sniffling Yugi up, and carried him around the room. He sat in a big comfy chair, holding the little boy in his lap. He could see that little Yugi blushed. Atem thought the little boy looked so cute blushing.

"My name's Atem, and I'm seven years old. I like you, do you like me?" Yugi gazed up at the older boy and nodded his head. Atem grinned and said,"You wanna be my friend?"

_Yugi nodded his head and replied,"S-Sure, i'd love to be your friend Atem." Atem kept on grinning at Yugi, making the smaller shiver a little. Atem then put his lips to Yugi's ear and whispered,"I gotta warn you: I'm a little crazy! Is that okay with you?"_

_Yugi nodded and asked innocently,"Will we be friends forever Sempai?" Atem nodded his head and answered,"Yugi... We'll be more than friends, I can tell." Atem kissed little Yugi on the cheek, making the smaller blush again._

Then suddenly a man walked in on them, and the man was Maximillion Pegasus...

Atem then woke up from his dream. He felt all groggy, and gazed at his surroundings. This wasn't his room. Where was he?

And then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. He had hurt Yugi! He had raped him, then dragged him back to his home at the game shop.

Then he fainted for some odd reason.

Atem was about to get up and leave, when he felt an arm draped over his chest. He looked over to see Yugi sleeping next to him on the floor. Atem also noticed that under neath his head was a comfy pillow. Plus blankets were covering the two of them.

Atem didn't remember doing that, then he glanced at Yugi. The little angel was sleeping peacefully, his head resting on Atem's chest.

The elder held his breath. Guilt and shame came fast and hard at Atem, making him want to vomit. Yugi must have woken up before him, and decided to make him as comfortable as possible! Even after all the elder did to him...

Atem was going to try and get away, but then Yugi woke up. The angel opened his amethyst eyes and the older boy gasped. So beautiful his eyes! Like rare jewels! Then Yugi gazed into Atem's crimson eyes and said in that angelic voice softly,"Hello."

That did it. At the sound of that voice Atem started to cry. He couldn't help it; he had hurt this beautiful creation of God, and taken his innocence, raped him, and he was trying to make him feel better.

Yugi was fully awake and stared at Atem in worry. "Sempai? What's wrong! Please don't cry!"

Atem rubbed the tears away and stared at Yugi. "Yugi... WHY? I CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH!"

Yugi held Atem's face in his petite hands and said softly,"You didn't mean it..."

Atem gazed at Yugi in disbelief. He forgives him? Why? How? There had to be some catch. You can't just forgive someone just like that, for something so horrible.

Atem then remembered his dream. He suddenly scooped Yugi up in his arms, and walked around the room coming to Yugi's bed. He sat down with the smaller in his lap, holding Yugi close.

"Y-You f-forgive me? After what I did to you? Why?" Atem waited for Yugi's answer.

Yugi looked into Atem's crimson eyes and said,"I know you just snapped Atem. It happens. But, I'm not sure if we can... be together for a while..."

Atem then wanted to ask a question. "Yugi... I love you. Do you love me?..."

Almost like the dream, Yugi nodded and said,"I love you too Sempai."

Then slowly, so as not to frighten him, Atem leaned his face closer to the angel's. Yugi had a look of fear cross his face, but Atem persisted. He gently, oh so gently, placed his lips over Yugi's. The kiss was so light, Yugi could have broken away if he wanted to.

But instead, Yugi melted as unconditioned love poured from the kiss. It was a kiss of apology. This was a little different. Atem was being more gentle with Yugi, showing he cared without being rough.

Atem broke the kiss and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. He suddenly whispered,"The puzzle was pointing to you. It made me happy."

Yugi smiled and also whispered. "Semapi... You're so f%$#ed up."

At hearing the angel curse Atem snapped his head up and exclaimed,"YOU CUSSED!"

Yugi blushed and quickly said,"Sorry! It won't happen again!" "NO! I don't care, cuss all you want! I just love hearing your angelic voice."

They both stared at each other again, and were going to kiss, until Atem's cell phone rang.

"MOTHER F%$#ER!" He cussed, making Yugi jump and shiver in fear. Atem checked the caller ID, and it displayed 'COUSIN'. He answered the phone, while holding onto Yugi possessively.

"WHAT SETO?" he barked. Yugi could hear Kaibas words over the phone since it was on speaker.

"Atem you dumb ass where the hell are you you mother f$%#er we've got important shit to deal with right now! Get your ass down here, and bring Yugi too." Atem could hear Bakura in the background saying,"Atem's way to busy screwing the little runt now! I bet $100 he's already f%$#ed the poor bastard!"

Yugi blushed and hung his head, while Atem groaned. That was a bet Bakura would win.

"What's the problem any way Seto? Is it serious?" "YES! NOW PULL YOUR DICK OUT OF YUGI'S ASS AND COME DOWN HERE! NOW!" And with that Kaiba hung up the phone.

Atem put his phone back in his pocket, then turned to Yugi. "We've got to go. My cousin says it's important."

He then cradled Yugi in his arms, and carried him down the stairs. Yugi protested and said,"I can walk!"

Yugi tried to show Atem, but when he tried to walk, he hissed in pain. His butt, and his nethers, were still sore from Atem's assault. The elder immediately scooped him up again and whimpered,"I'm so sorry Aibou! You'll be sore for a little while! Just let me hold you please!"

The older boy held on to the small bundle in his arms, carefully putting him in the car. Then they drove off to the Kaiba mansion.

When they got there, they could see that everyone was busy polishing guns, and making plans. The other two Yami's and hikaris were there along with Joey and Seto, Mokuba was holding a big piece in his arms, even Ishizu and Odion were there.

When Atem and Yugi made their presence known, everyone turned to look at them.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled an excited Mokuba. He held up the gun to Atem's face which the latter screamed,"WATCH WHERE YOUR POINTING KID!"

Mokuba pulled the gun away and mumbled a sorry, then Seto walked up to his cousin, inspecting him. His scrutinizing showed him that Atem wasn't exactly in the best condition, but he would have to do.

He then glared at Yugi, thinking it wasn't such a good idea to make him come with them, but Joey said that Yugi would know what he's doing...

"Yugi, can you handle a gun?" Kaiba asked bluntly. At the question, the little angel asked,"What do you mean Kaiba? What's going on? What are you all doing?"

Everyone stared at them, then Malik walked over to Yugi, cocked a gun and replied,"Yugi, it's middle school all over again."

Yugi gasped then fear struck his face."You mean U-Ushio is b-back?..."

Joey walked over holding a switchblade."It's true Yug. He wants the pyramid of light, and we've gotta stop him. So you in or what man?"

The little guy nodded his head and said,"Tell me everything."

They all explained to Yugi and Atem the situation and they both agreed to help in any way they can. The plan was to guard the pyramid at the pier, and make sure that Ushio and his goons don't get there hands on it. There was gonna be some shooting, but hopefully no one would get killed.

Suddenly, one of Kaibas top body guards came strolling in the room. He was a big man, with brown hair that was in a fine tip. Kaiba stared up at the man and said,"Kimo, I see that you made it. Good. Is Roland already at the pier?"

Kimo nodded and replied,"Yes sir, so is Pegasus, and his men, as well as Dartz. Shall we go now?"

Kaiba nodded his head and yelled,"Alright everyone let's move!" Everyone grabbed their weapons and filed out of the mansion, heading to their respective cars. Even Mokuba was going, 1. because Kaiba couldn't convince him not to go, and 2. Mokuba was hell with a machine gun.

Ryou noticed Yugi limped to Atem's car, and that made him worried for some reason. "Yugi! Are you okay?"

Yugi glanced at Ryou and gave him fake smile and said,"I'm fine! I'm going with Atem! See ya guys there!"

He got in the car, and Atem led the way to the pier. Ishizu shook her head as she got inside the jeep with Odian. She knew what Atem had done to Yugi, and she prayed to her Gods that Atem wouldn't hurt the boy any further.

Malik was in the back seat of the jeep and said,"My Rare Hunters are already there Sis. They'll tell us if anything has happened. What's wrong?"

Ishizu shook her head and replied,"Nothing little brother, just staring off into space. Mako is keeping a close eye out for us."

Her cell phone rang, and she answered the phone. "Hello? Oh Mako! Yes what is it?"

Odian and Malik could hear a voice on the end screaming,"GET DOWN HERE NOW! THEY'RE ATTACKING US!"

Ishizu's eyes widned. "WHAT?" She turned to Odian and screamed,"STEP ON IT! THEY'RE ALREADY THERE!"

Odain pumped the gas on the car and sped off to the pier. Kaiba in his limo saw the jeep speed up and told Kimo to put the pedal to the metal. Bakura, Marik and Ryou were in the honda accord, and they sped up too. Atem saw everyone driving like maniacs, so he too joined in.

When they all finally got to the pier, they could already hear gunshots. They all sprang out of the cars, and Seto cried,"LET'S MOVE!"

Everyone got out their weapon of choice, and carefully snuck onto the battle field. There was a shower of bullets everywhere. Maliks Rare Hunters were covering up a man with a deep tan, and wild black hair.

"MAKO!" cried Ishizu. The man called Mako was on a boat, and a man was sneaking up on him, but thanks to Ishizus warning, he whirled around and karate chopped the guy in the face.

"HI-YAAA! THANKS ISHUZU!" Cried Mako. He then turned over to his first mates who were holding guns and hiding behind barrels.

"REX! WEEVEL! MAKE SURE THE PYRAMID IS SAFE!" He screamed. Rex Raptor and Weevel Underwood were two teenagers working under Mako as his first mates. They nodded their heads and yelled,"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"

They wormed their way back into the ship, and Mako was shooting at some of Ushio's goons, successfully wounding some men in the process.

Atem hid behind a barrel with Yugi next to him, and glanced at the angel. Yugi held the gun in his hands firmly and nodded his head at Atem. The elder nodded his head, and started shooting at the opposing men.

BAM! BAM! BAM! The gun shots were deafening. Atem caught a three guys in their shoulders. "AAAHHHH!" They screamed in agony.

Yugi was just watching in horror, but to be honest, it wasn't the first time he saw a man being shot. The gun in his hand felt really heavy right now.

Then he saw Bakura jumping straight in to the line of gunfire, and cocked his machine gun screaming at the top of his lungs,"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND BITCHES!"

BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!

The machine gun went off like crazy. Everybody took cover. Bakura was laughing like a mad man, seemingly not caring who he hit.

One man on the other side actually threw a grenade at Bakura! Luckily Ryou pushed him out if the way before it hit.

BOOM!

Bakura looked up at his savior and whispered,"Thank you..."

Ryou just said,"Get up! I've got a plan!" And then Ryou took out a smoke bomb, and threw into the line of fire. The whole place was so covered in smoke nobody dared shoot for fear they might hit each other.

Now that the whole place was up in smoke, Ushio decided to make his move. He a had gas mask on, and was heading straight for the boat. He held a very large machine gun.

Yugi was the only one who saw him. Atem was to busy fighting off some goons who made their way through the gas. Yugi knew he had to stop Ushio, so he to climbed up to the boat.

Ishizu and Odian plus Mako were still on the boat, and saw Ushio coming. Odian stood in front of Ishizu and held up his gun.

"Don't come any closer! If you do i'll shoot!" Odian cocked his gun. Ushio just laughed and held up his own gun.

"You think I'm scared of you baldy? Not a chance!" Suddenly Odian felt a little prick on his shoulder and looked to see a tranquilizer dart! He fell almost fast asleep. Ishizu and Mako gasped.

"ODIAN!" She forgot about Ushio for a second, and soon she was hit with dart too. As she fell Mako screamed,"STOP DOING THAT!"

He realized that Ushio was holding a very special tranquilizer gun. Ushio cackled. "Unless you want to be sleeping with the fishes, I highly suggest you show me where the pyramid is! For one thing, these darts hold a special kind of poison in them!"

Mako growled in rage. He did not want to get poisoned,but he didn't want to give up the pyramid either.

Then suddenly Ushio was grabbed by two teenage boys, Rex and Weevel. They held Ushio to the ground and Mako acting quickly got the gun away from him.

"Good job boys! Now hold him still!" Mako was going to shoot Ushio with his own dart, but then a mysterious figure kicked the gun out of Mako's hands.

"WHAT THE-" BAM! Mako got knocked out with a kick to the left temple. Rex and Weevel stared in shock as their captain went down. They gazed up at his attacker.

She was obviously female, but her entire head was covered in a mask. You couldn't even see her eyes.

She then picked up the gun, and leveled it at the two boys saying,"Let him go you worms."

The boys raised their hands, following her commands. Ushio grunted and got up. "Thanks. Now give me the gun."

He snatched the gun away from her, and pointed it at the captives. "LEAD ME TO THE PYRAMID NOW!" He cocked the gun making Rex and Weevel squirm.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ushio and the girl turned around to see Yugi glaring at the two of them holding a pistol pointed at them.

It took a minute for Ushio to recognize him. He pulled ff his gas mask to get a better look.

"Yugi? Little Yugi? Is that really you? No f$%#ing way!" Ushio started to laugh, making Yugi glare at him.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?" Ushio stopped laughing and glared at Yugi.

"You are shrimp! For one thing, I never thought i'd see your little ass again, and two, we both know your not gonna shoot me. You're to chicken. Just like last time." Ushio chuckled evilly at Yugi's faltering face.

Yugi remembered the same thing happened in middle school. Ushio was only a few feet away from him. He held the gun in his hands, and just couldn't pull the trigger.

"Shoot me shrimp. I dare ya." Yugi snapped back to reality and stared at Ushio blankly.

Then suddenly Shadi showed up. He jumped from the side of the boat, and ripped off his turban and robe, to reveal a heavily muscled chest, and a tattooed head. He took a fighting stance.

"Bring it on bitches."

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: So it looks like Shadi is going to kick some major ass next chapter huh?**

Creature: I think Yugi forgave Atem a little too easily in my opinion.

Me: Who said Yugi fully forgave Atem? I never said that.

Creature: What? But, you... Then he lied?...

Annabi: All will be explained next chapter! Anyways, REVIEW WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! 


	11. Kung Fu Shadi!

**Me: Well, we finally get to see Shadi kick some major ass in this chapter!**

Annabi: (Singing) Every body was kung fu fighting! HI-YA!

**Creature: Isn't he egyptian?**

Me: I don't care! This title seemed appropriate for this chapter! I do not own Yugioh!

Chapter 11: Kung Fu Shadi!

"Bring it on bitches." Shadi said in a determined growl. He took a fighting stance, and had ripped off his robe and turban.

You couldn't tell with the robe, but Shadi was actually pretty buff, and he had tattoos on his bald head. He glared at Ushio and even flexed his pecs.

Ushio gaped at Shadi and whispered,"What the f$%#..."

And then without warning, Shadi leaped at Ushio and kicked the tranquilizer gun out of his hands. Ushio grunted in pain and surprise, even the woman was shocked.

Then Shadi landed on the balls of his feet, shot his right arm under Ushio's crotch, then with his left hand, hurled the big teen over his shoulder and on his back.

"OOF!" Ushio groaned in pain, sprawled out on his back.

Shadi karate chopped the woman on the neck, stunning her and sent her reeling to the floor.

"Yugi! Go and check if the pyramid of light is alright! I'll handle things out here!" Shadi yelled at Yugi.

Yugi snapped out of it, as he was surprised at seeing Shadi kick such ass and nodded his head. He looked all over the boat for the pyramid, but so far couldn't find it.

"Hey kid over here!" Yugi turned around at the voice, and saw the boy called 'Rex' beckoning him with his hand.

When Yugi walked over to Rex the other boy called 'Weevel' said,"Since you saved our bacon, we're gonna take you to the pyramid alright? Now follow us!"

Yugi followed Rex and Weevel to wherever the pyramid may be.

Shadi bent over Ishizu and Odian who were hit with the darts and whispered some ancient magic to them, while holding his millennium key.

"_In the name of Ra, release the poison that has bind them!_" Then Shadi saw them open their eyes, and sit up.

Ishizu looked confused."What happened? What about the poison?"

Shadi gazed at her and whispered,"The fight is not over yet. Watch yourselves."

He then turned around and jumped off the boat, off to kick some more butt_. _Odian and Ishizu stared after him, then turned their attention to Mako who was just waking up himself.

Mako grunted and mumbled,"What happened? Was I asleep?" He looked over at Ishizu and Odian. Then he remembered.

"SHIT! THE PYRAMID!" Mako quickly got up, and was flanked by the two egyptians as he ran to the pyramids hiding place. Ishizu turned to Odian.

"Odian, you stay with Ushio, and tell him to call off his men so this madness can stop! Threaten to put a bullet in his brain if you have to!" Odain nodded, cocked his gun and went to Ushio.

The large teen lifted his head to see the barrel of a gun pointed at his nose.

"Stand with your hands up Mr. Ushio," Odian growled. Ushio complied without a fight.

Odian pulled out another gun and pointed it to the masked woman next to him.

"You to Missy!" Odian was in no longer a polite mood. The woman got up with her hands behind her head.

Odian turned to Ushio and said,"Call your men off! Now!"

Ushio, deciding to be a smart ass sneered,"Or what baldy? You gonna shoot me? I dare ya!"

BANG!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ushio screamed like a girl, not because of any pain, but because Odian purposely shot at him and missed, very near his right leg.

"SHIT MAN!" Ushio shrieked. He clung to the masked girl, who shrugged him off, annoyed by his cowardice.

Odian narrowed his eyes and growled,"Do. It. Now."

Ushio reached into his walkie talkie and was about to tell his men to haul ass when the girl grabbed the device and screamed,"BLOW THE PLACE UP! NOW!"

Odian and Ushio gawped at her, completely bewildered, when Ushio whispered,"We were gonna blow this place, _after_ we got the pyramid..."

The girl glared up at Ushio and said dangerously,"We will get the pyramid. There's a timer on the bomb, and we have plenty of time." She stared at Odian who paled visibly.

"A-A bomb?" "Yes a bomb you sand nigger. Soon this whole f#%$ing pier will be blown to kingdom come!" Then she somersaulted in the air over Odians head, and headed for the pyramid.

Ushio was shaking and said,"I'M OUT!" He bolted off the boat and ran off before Odian could catch his bearings.

When he did, Odian yelled,"I've got to warn Miss Ishizu!" He then ran towards the direction where Mako went.

-With Kaiba and Joey-

"Take that ya boners!" WHAM! Joey slammed a guy with a barrel full of pickles he found. He was actually having fun.

Suddenly, Joey was surrounded by five guys. They all pulled out weapons, such as belts, knives, and even nun-chucks!

Joey was sweating now, his cheery mood gone as the guys cornered him. He decided to go down fighting, when they all heard a gun being cocked.

Everybody turned to see a ten year old boy pointing a sub machine gun at them.

"M-Mokie? What are ya doin'?" "JOEY GET DOWN!"

BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!

Joey got down just in time, as Mokuba shot at all the guys, shooting them with a vengeance.

When it was over, Kaiba strode over to a startled Joey. He knelt down beside the blond and whispered,"He's a good shot ain't he?"

Joey nodded. "The kid's amazin'! All those bullets just shot right past me! I could almost touch 'em!"

Mokuba ran over to the two boys and glowed. "Did ya see me big brother! Did ya see me shoot all those guys at once!"

Kaiba chuckled and knelt next to Mokuba. "Of course I saw you. You were great."

The Kaiba brothers and Joey walked out the warehouse, and saw that many of Ushio's men had evacuated. Malik's rare hunters were chasing them off the premises.

Joey pumped his fists in the air. "WOOHOO! WE'RE WINNING!"

Mokuba cheered along with Joey, but Kaiba frowned. The CEO had a nasty feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

Then out of a sudden, two men with guns came jumping out and nearly pulled the trigger on the boys. But then WHAM!

"WHAT DA-" Joey's scream cut off when he saw a big bald buff dude come jumping in and going all Jackie Chan on everyone. Shadi saved them!

"Sh-Shadi?..." Mokuba sputtered. Even Kaiba was speechless. More and more men were clambering over Shadi, trying to get at his blind side. It seemed like he didn't have one.

"HI-YAAAA!" Shadi let out a warriors battle cry, and swiftly did away with the men, punching, and kicking, even biting!

WHAM! BAM! SLAP! The sounds of Shadi's fists and feet rang throughout the night. Ushio's men were getting scared.

Suddenly, one of the men yelled,"Hey! Quit screwing around the bomb's about to go off!"

The Kaiba brothers and Joey gasped. "A BOMB?"

The men ran off, and Shadi jogged over to the gaping boys.

"We all have to get out of here now! Get your walkie talkies, and alert everyone immediately!" Shadi ordered.

Kaiba got out the device, then tried to talk to Atem.

"Cousin! Come in Atem, come in! This is an emergency!" There was static on the other end, but Atem answered.

"What is it Seto?" Atem sounded annoyed. Kaiba growled then yelled,"There's a bomb going off soon, so tell everybody to get the f$%# out of dogde! NOW!"

-With Atem-

Atem was busy looking for Yugi, since the little angel had vanished. Now he just got a call from his cousin saying that their was a f$%#ing bomb? Jesus Christ!

Well, he had to find Yugi fist. He tried his walkie talkie, but Yugi didn't answer. Maybe he didn't even have one. Damn it!

"Hey Pharaoh!" Atem turned around to see Marik and Malik running towards him.

Atem asked,"Where were you guys?" "We were setting up a bomb to blow the whole place up! Cool huh?" Matik grinned.

Atem stared in horror. Now there were _two_ bombs set to go off! SHIT!

Malik grinned to. "We figured we'd give Ushio's men a good bye present! Pretty sweet eh?"

"IDIOTS!" Atem screamed. Marik and Malik lost their smiles, when Atem expalined to them that there was already a bomb placed by Ushio, and now, they were double screwed.

"Oops..." Marik said sheepishly.

-With Yugi-

"You hid the pyramid here?" "Yeah! So?"

Yugi followed Rex and Weevel into the hub of the boat, where they stored all the tuna. It really stank down there!

"God it stinks! I wouldn't be surpirsed if the pyramid melted or something from the smell!" Yugi held his nose. He was still limping.

Rex growled,"Ah shut up pipsqueak! This stuff tastes better then it smells!" Weevel shook his head.

"No it dose not Rex! It tastes like slime coated on dung!" "SHUT UP WEEVEL!"

As those two argued Yugi saw it. The pyramid of light.

The pyramid was siting on a crate, glowing in all it's glory. Yugi stared at it in awe.

"Wow! It looks really exotic!" Yugi picked up the pyramid daintily. It reminded him a lot of Atem's puzzle.

Oh that's right. Atem.

Yugi wasn't sure what to do about Atem. The guy seemed really unstable. He did rape him after all. He still wasn't sure if they could be together.

When he heard the arguing stop, he turned around to see Weevel and Rex with their hands up. Yugi gasped and saw Dartz standing there, holding his Desert Eagle .50 gun at the boys.

"Hello boys! The pyramid if you please." Dartz held his hand out. He walked over to Yugi, grinning.

Yugi held onto the pyramid, and saw that Atem was walking right behind Dartz. The King was holding a barrel, and was prepared to hit Dartz on the head with it.

Unfortunetly, Dartz was to quick, and he turned on a dime and shot Atem in the chest twice.

BANG! BANG!

"ATEM!" screamed Yugi. He dropped the pyramid and ran over to the elder. Atem was breathing hard, blood gushing out of him. Rex and Weevel screamed.

Dartz decided to take advantage of the situation, and he grabbed the pyramid, and dashed up the stairs, only to be punched back down again.

"OOF!" Dartz grunted and fell down the steps, still grasping the pryamid.

Pegasus came down the steps, his hair completely ruffled. Shadi came down seconds after, and grabbed Dartz, snatching the pyramid away.

Yugi looked up, and then heard a loud booming sound.

BOOM!

Atem grunted,"T-The bomb! I-It went o-off..."

END OF CHAPTER 11

**Me: Sorry if the chapter was a little short. My stupid little brother demanded the computer.**

Craeture: Little brothers, what can ya do?

Annabi: Hope you enjoyed! Will they make it? Stay tuned, and find out next time! Review! :)


	12. Aftermath

**Me: Well, I think it is about time this happened.**

Creature: What happens?

Me: I'm not telling. Well, I am, but... Oh just read the chapter!

Annabi: Ferocious does not own Yugioh, only the plot!

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Well everyone was at the hospital right now, getting their wounds cleaned. The battle was over.

But the war still raged on.

Anyway, Atem and Yugi were both sharing a hospital room. Yugi was laying on a bed, while Atem was sitting in a chair, both remembering the nights events.

-Flashback-

_Dartz had shot Atem twice in the chest. BANG! BANG! Atem hit the floor hard, blood gushing out of him._

"Sempai!" Yugi cried. The small teen knelt beside Atem as Dartz tried to make his escape.

WHAM! Dartz got punched in the face by Pegasus, who looked like he had seen better days. Shadi came and grabbed the pyramid away from Dartz, and also took his gun.

Dartz was pretty pissed and glared up at Pegasus. "What are you doing here? I thought I locked you up!"

Pegasus held Dartz's gun and growled,"I escaped you traitor! Now you're coming with me you bastard!"

Darzt was yanked up by a very angry Pegasus. Shadi then said,"We have to leave now. The bomb has gone off, and the whole pier could be destroyed."

Yugi then cried out,"Atem needs help! He's been shot! Please!"

The little guy was in hysterics. Suddenly though Atem jumped up and ripped his shirt off to reveal a bullet proof vest. He was okay!

_"S-Sempai?..." Yugi stuttered confused. Atem grinned at the younger._

"Let's get out of here Aibou! Follow me!" Atem scooped Yugi up and ran for the stairs. Rex, Weevel, Shadi, Pegasus, and Dartz followed Atem.

Once up top, they could see fire everywhere. They could also see that everyone else was getting into there cars.

_ "HEY! WAIT FOR US ASSHOLES!" Atem screamed at the top of his lungs._

They all heard a helicopter, and looked up. Raphael was shouting,"Master Dartz! Up here!"

A ladder was thrown down. Dartz sprang into action and kneed Pegasus in the crotch. Pegasus doubled over dropping the gun to which Dartz grabbed.

Dartz climbed the ladder with surprising quickness. He boarded the helicopter and laughed.

"Ha ha! Fools! The pyramid is mine!" Dartz held up the pyramid of light. Shadi looked at his hands then back at Dartz. He growled.

Dartz continued to laugh.

-End of flashback-

Yugi was brought out of his thoughts when the doctor came back in. The doctor was a kind, tall man. His name was Dr. Wolfe.

"Ah, Yugi i'm glad that your awake. My name is Dr. Wolfe. I have decided to call your grandfather to tell him where you are and what happened.

Yugi stiffened in fear. His grandpa was going to find out? Oh shit!

Atem then spoke up. "Um, doctor you do remember our agreement correct? No one is to know about this."

Dr. Wolfe nodded his head. "Not to worry Mr. Amun. I have only told Yugi's grandfather about him having an 'accident'. He shouldn't suspect any foul play, coming from me."

Atem was pleased that the doctor followed his orders. Seto had bribed the hospital with a very generous donation to keep their mouths shut about the incident.

"Well i'll be going now. I bet you two youngsters want some alone time. I'll check back later." Dr. Wolfe said as he left.

When the good doctor was gone Yugi spoke. "S-Sempai..."

Atem turned his gaze towards Yugi. "Relax Aibou. All is well, and soon your grandfather will come to take you home."

Yugi frowned. "I'm not going back to the mansion?" "No Aibou, I think it would be nicer to send you back home. Keeping you any longer would arouse suspicion."

Atem placed his hand on Yugi's face and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I have to admit. I'm going to miss having you in my bed with me."

Yugi blushed heavily at that, closed his eyes,and leaned into Atem's touch.

"I'm sorry."

Yugi opened his eyes to stare at Atem in confusion. "Huh? Sorry for what?"

Atem sighed and mumbled,"For taking your innocence away."

The little ones eyes widened and he was going to say something, till Atem said,"If you want to tell your grandfather then go right ahead. And if he gets mad, which he will, i'll deserve whatever he dishes out."

Yugi's eyes filled up with tears, then he sat up quickly. Atem tried to get Yugi to lay down, but Yugi persisted. When he fully sat up he grabbed Atems face in his hands and kissed him on the lips.

Atem was shocked but then melted into the kiss quickly.

When they were done kissing each other, Yugi pressed their foreheads together and whispered,"I love you very much Sempai."

Atem whispered,"I love you too Aibou."

Yugi then pulled away, face flushed. "I-I'm s-sorry, I don;t know what came over m-me."

Atem chuckled and murmured huskily,"It's okay. I love it when you get all bold like that. Turns me _on_!"

Without thinking, the elder climbed into bed with Yugi and straddled his waist. He bent down to kiss him again but then Yugi's petite hands went to his chest.

"Hold on Sempai! Not here, where there's doctors, and nurses all out and about." Yugi reasoned.

Atem frowned, but got off of Yugi. He was right, a hospital was no place to get all horned up. He would just have to wait...

The doctor came back, strolling in his usual happy mood. He turned to the boys and said,"I'm afraid that your grandfather was off to a convention. He will try to get home as fast as possible, but you can stay here if you wish."

Before Yugi could open his mouth, Atem replied,"No worries doctor, I'll take Yugi home. I know where he lives. So, do you have any idea when his grandpa will be back?"

Dr. Wolfe pondered for a moment. "He said that he could get there by around tomorrow morning, if traffic is good."

Atem nodded and said,"Then i'll take Yugi home now. Excuse me."

The elder scooped Yugi up, eliciting a squeak from the younger boy. Without another word to the doctor, Atem took Yugi and left the hospital.

Atem loved having Yugi in his arms. When they got to the car, he gently put Yugi in the passenger seat, and drove off to Yug's house.

They were both silent the whole way. When they finally arrived, Atem carried Yugi to the house. Luckily Yugi had his key, so they both got into the house.

Now inside, Atem sat on the couch with Yugi in his arms. He slowly rocked them together, humming to himself and Yugi.

Yugi was getting sleepy so he mumbled,"Atem, please take me upstairs."

Atem happily complied. Still carrying Yugi, he took him up the stairs, and into his bed room. He set him gently down on his bed.

Yugi was almost fully asleep, his eyes fighting to stay open.

Atem watched Yugi tenderly, chuckling that Yugi was trying to stay awake. He looked so adorable.

"Sleep my hikari. I'll join you soon." Atem kissed Yugi gently on the cheek, and he pulled the covers over him.

When he was sure Yugi was asleep, Atem whipped out his cell phone and made call to Seto. His cousin answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" "Seto, it's Atem. I took Yugi back to his home." Atem was pacing around the room.

Seto who was still in the hospital, was a bit confused. "Why'd you take him back to his house and not my mansion? Wasn't that the plan?"

Atem who was at Yugi's house still paced, trying to keep his voice down for Yugi. "Yes I know that, but I think that we should stop. We're doing more wrong than good to our hikaris."

Seto was getting pissed. "So now your backing out of this? I thought you cared about Yugi you jackass!"

Atem an his hands through his hair."I DO!," he glanced back at Yugi and lowered his voice. "I do, trust me Seto. But let's face it, the spells are wearing off and their folks will get suspicious. So let's just drop the whole thing."

Seto was getting suspicious himself. "What's really going on here cousin? Care to elaborate?"

Seto heard Atem sigh over the phone. Atem said,"I'll tell you later. Please just tell Bakura and Marik the news."

Then Atem hung up.

Seto stared at his phone. He wasn't happy about letting Joey go home. He wanted the blond to stay with him. Besides, he was positive Bakara and Marick weren't gonna be happy either.

-Back at Yugi;s house-

Atem stopped his pacing, then took off his jacket. He led it slide to the floor along with his shirt. He kicked his shoes and socks off, then slid into bed with Yugi. He felt like he could use a nap.

He cuddled Yugi closely to his body, inhaling his scent.

"Thank you Yugi. I owe so much. I love you so much. Never leave me please."

Atem kissed his Aibou's forehead, and then soon fell asleep.

-At the hospital-

Joey was getting himself stitched up. He had a nasty gash on his arm.

"OW! Damn it doc, watch what your doin' ah?" Joey growled.

Dr. Wolfe grinned at Joey sympathetically. "Hurts don't it? Well next time, maybe you boys should let the police handle these things."

Mokuba had a big bandage wrapped around his entire head. "Relax Joey! When we get back to the mansion, we can compare battle scars!"

The blond stared at the younger Kaiba and replied,"Sure! That'd be great Mokie."

Seto then waltzed into the room, nodded at the doctor and said curtly,"Joey good news. After this I will be taking you home. You should be thrilled."

Joey looked up at the brunet in confusion. "Home? You mean like your house?" "No, I mean _your_ home puppy."

Joey finally understood, then stood up quickly, nearly knocking the doctor on the floor. He bolted towards Seto and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"NO! Come on man, I love staying wit youse! I don't wanna go back home to my alcoholic drunk bastard of a father! Please don't kick me out!"

At the pleading tone in Joeys voice made Seto's heart clench, Mokuba grabbed onto him too pleading,"Ah come on bro! Do they really have to go home?"

Seto maintained his ground. "Yes Mokuba. All of them have to go home now. They can't stay with us forever." He turned to Joey. "We can still be friends though pup. I would love that."

Joey blushed then stared at the floor. "Okay, fine. I'll go home..." he mumbled.

Mokuba pouted. "This SUCKS! I want them to stay! Yugi was gonna play games with me, Ryou was gonna help me study, Malik was gonna teach me cuss words in egyptian, and Joey was gonna show me how to fart and burp at the same time!"

Seto raised his elegant eyebrows and glared at Joey. The blond blushed.

"What? The kid wanted to know..."

-With Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou-

"Man this is f$#%ing bullshit! I don't want to let Malik go home!" "Same here! Ryou should stay too!"

Marik and Bakura were both pissed off that their hikaris had to go home. Seto had just told them.

Ryou tried to cheer them up. "Oh come now guys, it's not like we'll never see each other again." "I know that baby, it's just that, i'll miss having you in my bed with me."

Bakura pouted. Malik then said, " Relax! We'll see each other at school, and we can also have sleep overs. It'll be like we've never left."

Marik brightened up a little. "Yeah... That's true. Thanks for cheering me up kitten."

The older male gave the younger a soft kiss on the lips. Bakura grabbed Ryou and kissed him as well.

So the hikaris wouldn't be sleeping with the Yami's anymore, but that didn't mean they still couldn't be together.

The bomb fiasco had given them all injuries, but thankfully, nobody died, or got seriously injured. Ushio was nowhere to be found, Dartz had escaped, but not with the pyramid. No body knew where the pyramid was. They thought that it was most likely gone in the explosion. Whatever.

-With Pegasus-

Pegasus was with Ishizu, Odian, Mako, Rex, Weevel, and Shadi. They were all talking about the events that had just occurred.

Ishizu growled,"I am very pissed off! YOU IDIOTS LOST THE PYRAMID!"

Everybody winced at the tone and volume of her voice. Odian tried to calm her down.

"Miss Ishizu, please calm down. We're in a hospital right now. You shouldn't raise your voice like that."

Ishizu turned on Odian and seethed,"Odian for losing that pyramid I could lose my job! Then how the f$#% are we supposed to pay the bills?"

Odian backed up in fear. Mako then said,"Perhaps in the explosion the pyramid fell in the water. I'll have myself and my men go looking for it."

Ishizu seemed to cam down with that. "Thank you Mako. I truly appreciate it."

Mako nodded. Rex then spoke up. "We'll search all over the dock and beyond miss! You can count on us!" Weevel nodded his head.

Pegasus said,"We'll have to watch out for Dartz. He'll surely be looking for the pyramid too. We can't let him get his cheating hands on it!"

Shadi had been sitting in the back quietly letting the others talk. He then decided to intervene.

"Everyone, you are all concerned with the pyramid. Maybe you should return you attention to something else."

They all looked at Shadi.

"What do you mean now Shadi?" Ishizu asked annoyed.

Shadi explained,"We are all safe. For now. Let us all get some rest. You let me worry about the pyramid, okay? Now good day."

Shadi then calmly walked out the door.

-With grandpa-

Solomon Motou was driving the car as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. When he finally got to the hospital , he all but jumped out of the car and ran for the door.

WHAM! He bumped right into Shadi.

"OOF! Excuse me sir, my apologies, but i'm in a bit of a hurry-" "Your grandson is at home Mr. Motou. I would go there now if I were you."

Shadi helped Solomon up then walked off. The old man stood there in confusion, but then quickly got back into his still running car.

Solomon drove off back to his house, unaware that someone else was hiding in the back seat...

END OF CHAPTER 12

**Me: Well, I wonder who could be in the car with grandpa? A bad guy? A good guy? Who knows?**

Creature: I can't wait till he finds out that Yugi and Atem have been sleeping together!

Annabi: And what of the pyramid? So many questions left unanswered! Until next time, REVIEW! 


	13. BIG Misunderstanding

**Me: Alright, time to get out another plot point out.**

Creature and Annabi: Say what?

Me: I'm gonna write a new chapter!

Creature and Annabi: Oooohhhh...

Me: I hope this chapter is funny cause it's supposed to be... Enjoy!

Chapter 13: BIG Misunderstanding

_Pegasus waltzed into the room like he owned the place. His one eye gazed at the two boys cuddling on the sofa._

"Ah! Yugi boy! Atem boy! I trust that you two are getting along nicely." said Pegasus.

Little Yugi blushed, and Atem grinned. "Yes sir! We like each other very much, don't we Yugi?"

Yugi replied bashfully,"Yes of course Sempai."

Pegasus grinned. "That's wonderful! I'll leave you two alone so that you can... chat." He added the last part slyly.

When the white haired man left, Atem turned to Yugi smiling gently. "I hope we can be good friends Yugi. I really like you."

Yugi's face flushed. "I really like you too Sempai. Very much."

_Atem chuckled then gave Yugi a quick peck on the lips. Yugi was as red as a tomato._

Yugi could feel Atem's lips pressed against his gently, then harder, until suddenly-

He woke up.

Yugi's eyes popped open, and he saw Atem in bed with him, kissing him in his sleep.

Yugi pulled away slowly, then Atem woke up himself. The elder boy blinked his eyes open then asked,"Had a nice sleep hikari?"

The younger one nodded, trying to remember his dream. He was very young, and he was talking and snuggling with some boy... It seemed so strange yet familiar...

"Yugi?," Said person looked up. Atem was leaning over him with concern. "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded again and replied,"Just had a weird dream is all Sempai. I'll talk about it later."

Atem nodded in understanding, then pulled Yugi close.

"Just making sure." He whispered.

They stayed like that, until Atem rolled over so he was on top of Yugi.

"Now, how about we do something productive with our time, hm?" Atem smirked when he saw Yugi blush.

"S-Sempai...,"Yugi wasn't sure how to say it. "I-I don't know if I c-could d-do it again..."

Atem's face fell, then he got off of Yugi, and rolled onto his side, so that his back face Yugi.

Yugi, fearing that he had offended Atem blurted,"I'm sorry! I don't want you mad at me-" "I'm not mad. I'm ashamed."

Atem turned over so now he faced Yugi. "I should have known you weren't ready. I pushed you to hard, I scared you, I hurt you and I am completely disgusted with myself. I don't deserve you."

Yugi gazed at the elder with misty eyes, and whispered,"I love you. The past is the past." Then he reached over and kissed Atem on the lips tenderly.

Atem returned the kiss gratefully. He was happy Yugi still loved him. He would take bullet for his angel. Which he did, but that's beside the point.

As they kissed Atem got a little idea. He placed his hands on Yugi's ribs, and started to tickle.

Yugi broke the kiss, starting a fit of laughter. He tried to roll over to get out of the way, but Atem straddled his waist, and continued.

Yugi was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his eyes. "H-Help! Somebody!"

Atem was laughing himself, and he spotted a black mask on Yugi's desk, then snatched it and put it on. He gave Yugi a little break.

Yugi was breathing hard, then he gazed up at Atem and asked,"Why are you wearing my halloween mask?"

Atem smirked from behind the mask and replied,"Just wanted to try it on. Now where were we? Ah yes! Your torture!"

The older boy tickled Yugi again, and Yugi laughed and screamed for help. They were having fun. Nothing could ruin their time together.

Yeah right!

-With Grandpa-

Solomon drove through the empty streets, finally reaching his destination. The game shop.

When he got to the driveway, he jumped out the car, and froze when he heard a,"Help! Help!"

Solomon looked up at the window, and recognized Yugi's voice. He was crying for help!

Not wasting any time, Solomon quickly went into his garage, and pulled out his old trusty hunting rifle. He grabbed it, loaded it, cocked it, then ran into the house.

Once inside the house, he ran up the stairs, ran down the hall way towards the noise, then kicked Yugi's door open.

What he saw made his blood boil.

He saw Yugi under some masked freak, half naked from the waist up. The masked stranger was rubbing against Yugi, and kissing him through the mask.

At the sound of the door, both boys stopped their actions and stared at grandpa. Grandpa stared at the boys. It was deathly quiet then, nobody said a word, then-

BANG! The sound of a gun shot ripped through the air.

The masked stranger barely dodged the bullet, which crashed through the window.

SMASH! And then there was yelling.

From Solomon: "YOU SONOFA F$%#ING BITCH I'LL KILL YA! GET OFF MY GRANDSON!"

From Yugi: "GRANDPA?"

From the masked stranger: "HOLY SHIT! WAIT-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Solomon kept shooting at the masked stranger, who by now was running all around the room, dodging the bullets.

The masked man finally managed to slip around Solomon, and ran down the stairs. The old man was hot on his heels.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The gunshots were deafening.

Solomon chased the masked man out of the house, and ran him into the streets, still shooting. However, the gun had run out of bullets, but Solomon still gave chase.

The masked man ran inside his audi r8, and started up the car. In his rearview mirror, he could see a heavy object flying towards him.

CRASH!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The masked man screamed. His car just got hit with a chair!

That was when he had enough, and put the now shattered car in gear. He could hear Solomon scream,"GODDAM DEVIL!"

Solomon saw the car drive off, totally breaking the speed limit. The old man huffed angrily, then stormed into the house.

Yugi had put his shirt back on and was standing at the foot of the stairs when his grandpa came and gave him a big hug.

"Yugi! My sweet little boy are you alright? How did that maniac come into the house? I'm gonna go and call the police right this instant!" Solomon let go of Yugi and ran over to the telephone.

Before he could punch in 911, Yugi grabbed the phone and said frantically,"Grandpa, what are you doing?"

Grandpa stared at Yugi shocked. "I'm going to report attempted rape Yugi. That man tried to hurt you, and i'll be damned if I'm gonna let him get away with it!" Solomon grabbed the phone away from Yugi and punched in the number.

Yugi thought frantically,'I can't let him get Sempai in toruble! I'll tell him only a portion of the truth!'

Just as Solomon was talking to a police officer Yugi grabbed the phone from his hands and yelled,"Wrong number!" Then he slammed the phone down.

Grandpa was surprised that Yugi was acting this way. He was about to ask if his grandson was okay when Yugi said,"Grandpa I know that you love me, but there is no need to worry. I know who that man was."

Solomon growled,"You do? Who was he Yugi! Tell me so I can find him and tear his dick off!"

Yugi gulped. "N-Now grandpa, don't get mad b-but it was..."

Solomon prodded Yugi on. "Who Yugi? What's his name?"

Yugi sputtered, then sighed and said,"Remember I told you that I was gay, and have a boyfriend?"

Grandpa nodded his head. "Yes yes, I remember. But what does that got to do with anything?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "Well... That was him. Atem."

Solomon stared at Yugi for a long time, making the young boy nervous. Finally he said quietly,"Yugi... Were you two role playing?"

Yugi crimsoned heavily, but nodded.

Solomon sighed. "So you mean to tell me, that I was shooting at your boyfriend."

Again, the young boy nodded. Solomon sighed again then said sheepishly,"I guess I better apologize then huh?"

Surprised Yugi said,"Grandpa you're not mad?"

"No, not really. I am shocked that you would do such a thing, I figured you were too shy to get into that kind of stuff. But, nowadays young folks thinks it's hip to do all the stuff grown folks do." Grandpa put his hands on Yugi's slim shoulders.

"Yugi, we will have a talk about this later, but right now you give me the phone number of that boy so that I can apologize."

Yugi smiled and said,"Thanks grandpa. You're the best!"

And then they hugged.

-Meanwhile, With Atem-

"SHIT!" Atem screamed as he drove away. His evening went from really awesome, to really shitty. From kissing Yugi, to running for his life from some carzy ass old man with a gun. He was scared shitless.

Thr tri-colored teen drove, breaking the speed limit till he finally reached the Kaiba Mansion. Once he reached his destination, he jumped out of the car and bursted into the mansion.

Atem huffed and puffed through the mask. He was still wearing it. Then he felt the barrel of a gun on the side of his head.

"Well, well, well, what do got here? A tresspasser eh?" Out of the corner of his eye, Atem could see little Mokuba cocking the gun in his face.

Mokuba continued. "Alright mother fucker hands up!" Atem tried to talk, but Mokuba said,"SHUT UP! You talk when I say you can talk bitch!" Mokuba kicked Atem in the crotch, making the older boy go down.

"AH!" Atem groaned in pain, holding his nuts. Mokuba then circled around him, keeping the gun on him always.

"You think you can just come into MY house, and steal MY shit, you are sadly mistaken asshole!" He then paused and asked,"Where's your shirt?"

Atem moaned,"It's-" "SHUT UP! I did not say you can talk!" Mokuba kicked Atem in the side this time.

"OW! Why you little-" BANG! Mokuba fired a warning shot towards the ceiling.

"You think i'm playing don't you? You think i'm playing? 'Cause I ain't playing. I will shoot your ass down!" Mokuba shouted.

Atem was getting _pissed_ with the way Mokuba was acting. Honestly, didn't the boy recognize his own cousin when he sees him? Even with the mask on?

"Do you know who my big brother is? Seto Kaiba, bitch! I can decide who lives and who dies! And if you don't watch yourself, you just might get capped!" Mokuba kept on talking.

Atem was looking for a blind spot, till he finally found it. He gazed over Mokuba's shoulder, making the young boy look over. "What the hell are you looking at-" "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The older boy screamed at the top of his lungs and lunged at Mokuba, knocking the younger Kaiba down. Both boys wrestled with the gun.

"GET OFFA ME BITCH!" Mokuba screamed.

Atem, being bigger, finally managed to get the gun out of Mokuba's hands. Then he pulled the mask off and screamed,"IT'S ME GODDAMN IT! IT'S ATEM! YOUR COUSIN! GET IT!"

Mokuba stared up at Atem with wide eyes. "Atem? Oooooohhhh... Oops."

Atem seethed. "Oops? Oops? You almost capped my ass, and all you can say is OOPS!"

DING DONG!

That was the doorbell. Both boys stared at the door till Atem said tiredly,"I'll get it." He opened the door...

GLOMP! Atem got glomped by some hyperactive girl.

"WHAT THE FU-" "Ouji! I'm so glad to see you again! It's been so long!"

Atem was sprawled on the floor with the girl on top of him. Surprised he choked out,"Mana?"

END OF CHAPTER 13

**Me: So a new character has been added to the story. Mana! Yay I love Mana!**

Creature: Hmmm... So now what's gonna happen?

Me: Ah ah ah, no spoilers! They'll just have to wait till next time.

Annabi: Hope you liked! Please Review! :)


End file.
